


Finding where I fit

by Allie_enigma



Series: Living with the Lightwoods [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Belonging, Car Trips, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Family, First Kisses, Fitting In, Fluff, Home, Hormonal Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Second Chances, System, cute boyfriends, problem child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_enigma/pseuds/Allie_enigma
Summary: On one dark and stormy night, a desperate woman lays her child down on the steps of a farmhouse kitchen. She's been watching them for a while. She hopes that they will care for him in the way that she couldn't. It breaks her heart to leave him. But she has no other choice.





	1. Troubled gold

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 'Living with the Lightwoods' series. The stories can be read in any order, but are told from different points of view.

Dark storm clouds thundered overhead as the sky broke open. A woman huddled underneath of the ledge of the door. Tears ran down her face, mixing with the icy rain. She couldn’t do this to him. It wasn’t fair to do this. But she had no other choice. She was so desperate. She jumped and looked behind herself, not knowing if they were footsteps or thunderclaps, but she needed to get him to safety. Water poured over her feet as she pulled an envelope from her worn coat pocket. She reached inside the coat and pulled out the wrapped bundle as it slept peacefully. The child lay silent, despite the howling wind that bit into her face like glass as she knocked on the door. She lay him down on the step. Perfectly bundled and sleeping soundly under the shelter, unaware of his future or past, and the part that she had played in it. Now a million more possibilities than she could have ever given him.

She dashed out into the rain without looking back.

***

There was a loud knock on the kitchen door. It echoed as the house shook in the dark night time and the heavens cried outside for mercy.  The husband dashed downstairs, carrying a stick behind him. Lightning flashed as he creaked the door handle and pulled it open.

Laying on the step, blissfully unaware, was a small baby boy, wrapped in a tattered blanket and an old worn coat. The farmer picked up the note.

 

“Please take care of my beautiful, golden boy. His name is Jonathan Christopher.”

 

***

“Get up or they’ll get all the breakfast again and you’ll go without!”

Jonathan sat up on the low cot bed, as the sun tried to break through the dark and dusty windows. There were so many children here. Unwanted. Broken. Abandoned. Littered on the low beds that were packed together in the small room.

Every morning was the same routine. Wake up early and fight if you wanted something to eat. Don’t fight and go hungry.

Jonathan pushed his was through the mass of children, as they fought and squabbled for the brown bag of pastries that was thrown onto the table. He kicked and shoved as they all dashed forward. He’d developed a bit of a reputation after coming here from his fourth “family.” The other kids had figured out that he knew how to fight for himself, and he had to made sure that they remembered it.

Elbows and feet made contact as the other children were thrown aside. Jonathan jumped on the table and grabbed the bag. He held it up in the air as he shouted “EVERYONE BACK OFF!”

The door behind him flew open and he turned his head to see the matron staring with her mouth open. “Jonathan! Get down! Get off the table NOW!” The table creaked as he jumped in the air, flipping over as he’d landed with his knees perfectly bent. He had been encouraged to join gymnastics by the people in the second house he had been taken to. He was doing well with it before they decided not to bother with him anymore. He didn’t need them anyway. He didn’t need the responsibility of caring for anyone but himself. Caring for others just left you open to being hurt.

The matron held the door open slightly and gestured her head for him to follow her. He grabbed what he wanted from the brown paper bag and threw it across the room for the other children to fight over.

***

Jonathan brushed off his lap, strewing crumbs over the office floor. Someone else could clean it. It was the least they could do after what he had to suffer here.

The matron looked over him with a disapproving glare. He leaned back with his arms bent behind his head. “What’s the point? They’re going to bring me back in a week, be both know that. Did you show them my file? I bet they wouldn’t want me if you did.” The matron sighed, softening a bit as she walked behind him and tried to place her hand on his shoulder. He flinched away from her touch as she sighed again. “To love is to destroy. That’s what you say, isn’t it Jonathan? We try our best to keep you children happy here. I know its hard and we don’t have much money but we do the best with the donations we receive. Don’t you want to fight for your forever family Jonathan? Instead of fighting to get distance from everyone? You could have a home; and people who will care for you. Brothers. Sisters. Family.”

“I don’t want to be taken away again! I’ll lose my spot on the floor! No family will want me with them! They wont be my family anyway! Family is blood! I’m just a stray that people give back when they get fed up and cant handle me anymore!”

The matron ran her hands over her silver streaked hair. Her eyes were tired and weary. “I’m sorry you feel that way Jonathan. There’s a couple here who would like to meet you. They have a house in the country, in a quiet little town with a nice park. They have three children, a girl who is the same age as you, and two boys who are two and twelve. They’ve never fostered or adopted-“ Jace interrupted as he rolled his eyes, listing just some of the phrases that he’d heard before. “Trouble makers. Brats. Delinquents. Unfixables.”

“-troubled children before. But they’re both very sweet and want you to join their family. Jonathan, contrary to what you say, you are not broken or damaged. You’ve had a bad start to life, I agree but you just need to find the right family and they could be-“

“They wont be my family! My Mom left me on the steps of a farm house! They didn’t want me! My family didn’t want me, my family! How can you say that I’m not broken when my own blood didn’t even want me! I’m seven and I’ve lived with nine different couples!” He spat his words as tears ran down his face. “I’ll never stay away from this place!... Sure! Send me with the unfortunate pair and their unsuspecting kids if you want! But they’ll never be my family! Just hold my spot on the floor because I give you a week, and I’ll be back.”

***

Maryse’s hands shook, as Robert held the phone to his ear. He nodded as she pulled at his sleeve, trying to get him to whisper what they were saying on the other end. After several more minutes, Robert hung up and sat down, pulling one of the kitchen chairs out. The children were all at his sister’s house, so everything was quiet.

“They’re bringing him here to meet us Maryse, but they said to be prepared because he’s got some behaviour problems. I know that we agreed to take on a child that needed a family badly, but they said that he’s been with nine different families already. Doesn’t that ring alarm bells? We’ve got three children Maryse, one is just two years old. Are we sure that they are all going to be safe with him around?”

Maryse bent over the table with her hands on her head. “What we’ve heard Robert… what that poor child has been through…Don’t we owe it to him to try? Its just a trial period for now to see if he settles and maybe we could be good for him. Maybe he’d like it here, and he could stay with us permanently. How amazing would that be? Our family completed and we’ve helped a poor boy who’s never known anything but a broken system and heartache. Besides, how hard could he be to handle? How badly behaved could one seven year old really be?”


	2. Zipped up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse and Robert wait expectantly for their first visit with the little boy from the children's home.

Maryse straightened the cushions on the sofa for the fourth time. She paced back and forth as she stared at the clock on the wall. Robert walked into the living room and watched his wife for a second. Maryse caught sight of him and rushed over. “What do you think Robert? Does it look okay? Should I make tea or coffee?” Robert put his hands on her shoulders, urging Maryse to look at him, as her mind went a million miles a minute. He spoke softly  “Maryse, calm down okay. This is just a first visit. He’s just coming over with an attendee for an hour or so, so that we can chat. Its no guarantee of anything okay? He’s just visiting for a little while.” Maryse broke down slightly under Robert’s touch. “I want him to be happy Robert. You read his file. This poor boy has never had anything. Not a room or a plate or piece of clothing that didn’t come from another child before him.” Her eyes teared up slightly. “What if he doesn’t want to stay with us Robert? Are we even doing the right thing?” There was a knock at the door, two shadows could be seen in the glass. An older, male shaped figure and a smaller one with his arms crossed. Robert glanced at Maryse as she flattened her skirt and ran her hand over her hair. “I guess we won’t have to wait long to find out.”

***

Maryse came back into the room after putting the older man’s coat in the hallway closet. She hesitated slightly before attempting to put a hand on Jonathan’s shoulder. He was sat on the edge of the sofa, facing away from where she had walked in. Just before her hand made contact, the boy shifted slightly, and she pulled her hand back. _Of course. He barely knows me. How foolish._ Maryse put her hand back down by her side as she talked. “Are you sure that I can’t take your coat sweetie? Its quite warm in here.” Jonathan looked down as he put his hand protectively over the top of his zip. The man who had came with him jerked his head, indicating that he wanted to speak with Maryse in private.

***

“Is that really true?” Maryse looked out at the little boy as she watched from the hall. Robert was sat with him, trying to bring up a conversation, but she could see that Jonathan wasn’t replying to anything he said. The man looked on sadly. “Yes, I’m afraid so. Nine homes in seven years will do that to a child I’m afraid. He believes that there’s no point in removing his coat because he won’t be here long enough. It was the same with his bag in his last household.” Maryse looked on with a gloomy expression. “That’s so sad. I hoped that he would be more talkative at least, but I suppose these things take time.”

***

Robert looked out into the hallway, as Maryse whispered with the man from the children’s home. He picked up a photo from the mantle piece and walked over “Here you go-“ He held out a framed photo for Jonathan to look at, when Jonathan didn’t take it, Robert sat down next to him, holding out the photograph. “The tallest one is Alec. He’s my oldest. And that’s Izzy in the middle and she’s carrying Max who is our smallest boy.” Jonathan pointed to the photo and mumbled very quietly. “and who is he?” Robert ran his thumb over the photograph as he smiled slightly. “That’s Magnus. He’s my eldest’s best-friend. He had to move…nearly three years ago I think but they still talk every day on the phone. You’ll have to meet him too if you stay with us.” Jonathan retreated back into his coat at the thought, so Robert decided to stop talking. Several minutes went by and he couldn’t take the silence any longer. Where the hell was Maryse? He tried speaking to Jonathan again. “I don’t want you to feel pressured that you have to stay with us. It will be your choice okay?”

Maryse came back into the room with the man, sparing them any further conversation. Jonathan’s cheeks were red from the heat inside the house. His hand was still over his zip. Maryse thought to herself sadly that maybe another person had tried to take it off by force before and frightened him.

The man cleared his throat as they came back into the room. He held out his hand to Robert and Maryse who shook it in turn. “Its time to go Jonathan. Say ‘thank you’ to Mr and Mrs Lightwood for having us.” Jonathan jumped off the end of the sofa, hardly making a sound as his feet touched the floor. Maryse could see that he was small, probably malnourished and definitely underweight for his age. She made cookies and he'd eaten about six. She imagined that he hadn't had them before. 

Jonathan walked to the front door with his arms crossed. He didn’t look up, except to step over the slightly turned up corner of the rug that was on the floor, before reaching the hall. He picked up his little worn bag from the cubby by the front door, and stood facing it while he waited for the man from the children’s home. The man followed Jonathan, shaking his head apologetically at Maryse and Robert. He thanked them both again and they waved as they shut the front door.

***

As the car pulled away with the boy staring down from the back seat, Maryse went back into the kitchen, to sit at the table. She put her head in her hands and started crying as Robert patted her back and tried to comfort her. “What have all those people done to him Robert?! He’s absolutely broken! There’s no light in his eyes. How are we going to do this?! How can we raise a child that wont even speak to us or look us in the face?!” Robert sighed as he turned to the wall to put the kettle. “We have to try don’t we? Look at him Maryse. He’s never known a permanent home or a sibling or even a friend. Its destroyed him. If there’s even a tiny chance that we can help him Maryse…he...he spoke to me…” Maryse sat up, wiping her face, she walked around to Robert and pulled out the chair next to him. “He did? What did he say? He wouldn’t speak to me…Did I offend him?” Robert kissed her forehead and wiped a tear from her face. “I wouldn’t take it personally Maryse. I showed him the photo on the mantle piece of the kids. I pointed to our three and he asked who was the one hugging Alec. Maybe he thought that we adopted him too, although we kind of did. Think about it-” His eyes lit up slightly and he laughed as Maryse smiled with tears in her eyes. “-We did basically take Magnus in. We've done this before so how hard can it be? He spent more time at ours than his own house before he had to move.” Maryse laughed. “I guess you’re right. I think Alec still misses him terribly Robert. Maybe it would be nice for him to have Jonathan around, once he’s settled of course.”

Maryse wiped her eyes as her front door nearly fell off the hinge. There was a dent in the wall where the handle always hit it when they ran in. Isabelle burst through the front door, barely being able to move as she had Max in her arms. Alec followed a few seconds later, he was on his mobile and trying to pull all of their bags back into the house. Maryse took Max from Izzy’s arms and made faces at him as he grinned. Alec hugged Robert with one arm as he spoke, apparently focused on something else. Maryse lifted his phone from his hand and flipped the screen down “MOM! HEY!” She gestured for Izzy and Alec to follow her to the living room as she handed Max to Robert and gave Alec his phone back. She didn't have to ask who he was speaking to. “You can call Magnus back in a minute. Me and your father need to have an important conversation with you.” Alec stopped sulking and lifted his chin expectantly. “and did you make cookies for this very grown up conversation?” Maryse smiled as she lifted a bowl up from the table, there were cookies on the plate under it, but less than usual as she had put half in little Jonathan's bag to take back with him. Both of the children cheered as they grabbed the plate and ran into the living room. Max cooed and giggled as Robert followed while he bounced him on his side. Maryse just hoped that the positive mood would last, she was about to drop a big bomb-shell on the children, and didn’t want them to feel abandoned.


	3. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan is joining the Lightwoods for his first long stay. Alec isn't keen on the idea, but Maryse suspects that something else is at play.

Alec and Isabelle stared, as their parents sat in front of them.

Alec scowled. “You’re doing what Mom...?”

Robert spoke as he rubbed his face. “We didn’t take this decision lightly okay guys? We talked you about your Mom being ill when she had Max...”

Izzy shook her head slightly, in confusion. “But you already have us three. Aren’t we enough?”

Maryse sighed. “Isabelle, this is no different from us having you after having Alec or us having Max after having you. It just means that there might be one more seat at the table but not that we love any of you less. Okay?”

Izzy smiled slightly and tried to look okay with it for the sake of her parents. “Have you met him Mom? The baby? Is he nice?”

Maryse walked around the table, handing Max to Robert. “This is different Izzy. He’s actually the same age as you. He’s a little quiet so it might take time for him to get used to everyone, okay? And there’s no guarantee that he will be staying with us. Everyone, including him and all of us, have to be happy with it before its decided”

Alec pushed his chair back with a groan. Robert and Maryse didn’t follow him. When he was upset, he just wanted to be left alone. “I don’t like this. I won’t stand for it. He’s never going to be my brother.” He shut the door after himself and Robert and Maryse sighed as Alec could be heard pulling the phone off the dock in the hallway and going upstairs with it to call Magnus.

***

A week later

Izzy’s hands shook by her side, as she stared at the front door. Robert came up behind her and placed his hands on her little shoulders. She was only seven herself, so it was a lot to process but Robert and Maryse had wanted to be open with their children and keep them involved. “How long is he staying with us Daddy?” Robert glanced up to the top of the stairs. While Izzy was in her smart clothes, which he said was unnecessary, and her hair was straightened, Alec was sulking on the top step in his pyjamas. “Just for one night to start out, okay Izzy?” She smiled. After a week of talking, she was starting to come around to the idea, although she couldn’t get her head around why Maryse and Robert wanted a third boy and not another girl.

Maryse took Izzy’s hand, and took her to sit down on the sofa in the living room. A few minutes later, Robert got up to answer the knock at the door. The adoption agency had told them to stay nearby for his first meeting with Alec and Izzy, but to let them all talk and suss each other out.

***

Maryse and Robert sat at the kitchen table, slightly on edge as they started signing some forms from the woman who had brought Jonathan. Izzy and Jonathan were just down the hall, and the doors were left open. They listened to Izzy’s gentle voice, as she tried to get Jonathan to speak to her.

“-and Mom and Dad are really nice. Sometimes Alec is grumpy, but he gets sad because his best-friend moved away and he misses him because he loves him very much.”

Jonathan looked over to Izzy. Who was this girl with dark hair and big eyes. and why did she want to speak to him so much? “-So what I mean is that you can be my brother too, if you want…Mom and Dad said that I shouldn’t ask straight away, but seem you’re nice to me and Alec never wants to play with me, and Max is just a baby.”

Jonathan didn’t reply but he was making eye contact, so it was a start. Maryse and Robert watched from the door. Perhaps Izzy’s sweet personality and gentle coaxing could encourage him to open up a bit. Jonathan cleared his throat, he’d never held a long conversation with anyone his age before, he didn’t know where to put his eyes. “Can I be your friend? Am I supposed to ask first?”

Maryse and Robert had told her to be gentle if Jonathan didn’t understand everything that she did. Apparently making friends was one of them. “No, you don’t have to ask. I’ll be your friend, but if you ever want a sister, you can tell me, okay?”

***

There was a knock on Alec’s door. He hung up and threw the phone down on his bed, as he went to open it. Maryse was on the other side and she gestured. Asking if she could sit on Alec’s bed and talk to him.

“I know this is difficult for you Alec. But please don’t see him as a rival. He’s started out with nothing. He’s never known a home or a family. Don’t you think that it would be wonderful if he could join ours?”

Tears ran down Alec’s face and he rushed to wipe them quickly, he didn’t like crying in front of other people, he always tried to be strong for everyone else. “I’m sorry Mom, its just that its been so hard for me lately. I miss Magnus being with us and it feels like you want to look after this boy to fill the hole that Magnus left. We cant replace him Mom. I cant.”

Maryse brought Alec against her side, hugging him tight as she wiped her face and closed her eyes. “Please don’t ever say that Alec. Me and your father both love Magnus as one of our own. We would never try to replace him, he’s basically one of ours. Are you sure that’s whats bugging you? You’ve been so quiet lately.” Alec shook his head, his eyes were red and raw. Maryse urged him to sit down next to her. Whenever something was bothering him, he bottled it to himself, and when he broke down, it wasn’t pretty. “Alec…talk to me. I’m your mother. You can tell me anything.”

“I’m sorry that I’ve been so harsh on you and Dad, I’ve been going through some stuff. Without Magnus here, I’m doubting everything about myself and it’s scaring me.” Maryse looked over her son in concern. “Do you want to tell me what you’re doubting Alec? Would help to talk about it?” Alec sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Not yet Mom, okay? Thank you for the help, but I need to figure this out for myself.” She nodded and stood up to hug him tightly. “I understand that Alec. When you’re ready to talk about what you need to, I’ll be here. Okay? Do you want to come downstairs to meet Jonathan?" She wiped her face. "We want to ask him to stay with us Alec, but we went into this as a family and we'll make that choice together, everyone has to agree but we want your okay.” Alec nodded, feeling a bit lighter than he had done a few minutes ago.

***

Jonathan looked up as Maryse came into the room. She had a little boy in her arms, who he presumed was Max. A few seconds later, an older boy who looked like Izzy walked in, slightly hiding behind his Mom.

“Jonathan. This is Max and Alec. We thought that you’d like to meet them.” Maryse sat down so that Alec had nothing to hide behind. A small smile appeared on his face that Maryse hadn’t seen in a while. Alec held his hand out and Jonathan shook it slightly, much more than he was willing to do when he came here. “It’s nice to meet you Jonathan. My name is Alec.” Jonathan looked up at the boy who was a few years older, slightly intimidated, he seemed to be the one who ran things around here when it came to the kids, but he was the oldest. “Nice to meet you Alec. Is it okay if I stay with your family for a little while?” Tears ran down his face “I don’t have anyone else se-“ Alec hugged Jonathan tightly, he knew what it was like to feel so empty. Maybe not in the way that Jonathan did, but he knew all the same. Jonathan placed his hands lightly on Alec’s back. “Your family Jonathan. Our family. You’re staying with us okay?”


	4. Becoming Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending his first night at the Lightwood household, Jace is eating breakfast with Alec and Izzy when there is a knock on the door.

The following morning, Maryse sat down at the breakfast table while she looked over Jonathan's file that the adoption agency had left. She pushed it over to Robert and his eyes skimmed the pages. Each entry inside the file was from one family that Jonathan had stayed with. “Look at this Robert. Unacceptable behaviour, damage to property, threatening language. This frightens me Robert. Is he just putting on a façade? I don’t understand how he’s been with all these different couples.” Robert slid the file over and turned it so it faced him. He listened as the children chatted and giggled as they sat at the living room table, they hadn’t had any problems so far, everything was going smoothly.

“Yes but look at this Maryse. Single parents. Elderly couples. Couples with no children. I think the problem has been that he hasn’t been around children who are his own age before. He needs the chance to be a child, not be cooped up in a small home in the city, he needs the chance to be a boy who can grow up with a garden and be free to go where he wants.” Maryse nodded as the phone rang. It was still very early, but the adoption agency had said that they would be ringing early to say when they were on their way to collect Jonathan. Maryse paused as she held the phone out, her thumb over the green button. _They can’t take him back, for however how long it will be until he’s here next. I can’t do it to the poor child. I wont._ Robert took the phone gently from her hand. “Go to the living room, I’ll take care of it Maryse.”

***

Robert spoke on the phone “Don’t we get a say in the matter? We’ve said that were taking him anyway- But I don- Yes I see but- no you’d have to- yes okay.” Robert rubbed his eyes as he sat at the kitchen table. The agency had said that it wasn’t protocol for a family to take a child straight in, so for now, they were coming to collect Jonathan. They couldn’t just do that, it would break his heart. Robert spoke again. "No, you will listen to me-"

***

Maryse walked into the living room. Max was still sleeping upstairs, and her other three children _other three…_ were around the living room table and eating breakfast. She smiled as she walked in. Alec was crouched with his feet on one of the chairs, Izzy and Jonathan were trying to throw blueberries into his mouth and trying not to make a mess while they were laughing. But they were children and just having fun. Who was she to say they had to stop? She could have bet that Jonathan had never had the simple luxury of having breakfast with siblings before.

She cleared her throat as she came into the room. All three kids pointed at each other in blame, and smiled. She was happy to see them getting along. Jonathan had only been here for one night and he was already making quite an impression on them all.

“Listen guys, there’s some-“

There was a knock on the door. Maryse started panicking. She needed to speak to the kids first. The woman wasn’t supposed to be here yet.

Robert came through the door and the woman from the adoption agency followed behind. The eyes of all three kids darted around the badge on her shirt, labelling that she was there from the children’s home. Jonathan stared at Maryse and Robert, as his lip wobbled. “You don’t want me, do you?! I thought you wanted me in your family!” Maryse interrupted him. “We do Jonathan, but you have to understand-”

Jonathan ran out of the front door, before any of the adults could grab him. He shot out of the house and onto the street. As he tried to run, he found himself in front of one of the neighbour’s cars and they slammed on the brakes, trying to stop before they hit him.

Maryse ran out of the house, to find Jonathan on his knees in the road. Tears ran down her face as she raced towards him. Her neighbour had got out of the car and as Maryse reached Jonathan, she was crying and in the process of helping him up. “I’m so sorry! He shot out of nowhere! I wasn’t going fast, I don’t think I hit him!” Jonathan brushed the gravel off his trousers as tears ran down his face. He checked his elbow that was bleeding slightly. “I’m so sorry, I’m okay, honestly. I didn’t mean to scare you!” Maryse gathered him into her arms as she cried, she didn’t think her heart could have beaten any faster. Jonathan broke down as he cried in her arms. “Why am I so broken?! Why doesn’t anybody want me?!” Tears ran down her face as she closed her eyes, pulling Jonathan even closer. “You are not broken. We do want you Jonathan! We want you to join our family! The woman just giving Robert the final forms, we’re adopting you Jonathan, permanently! You’re joining our family, you are a part of our family, okay?”

***

Jonathan sniffled as he sat at the kitchen table. Robert was signing the forms in front of him, so the woman could be on her way. Maryse had Jonathan’s foot propped up as she rolled his trouser leg and put a bandage on his skinned knee. Robert read over the forms as he signed a page, he turned the paper for Maryse to put another signature. Izzy was jumping in the door way as Alec struggled to carry Max, Maryse and Robert had insisted that they were all here as a family, and they agreed. Maryse flipped over the page as she held a cloth to Jonathan’s arm. “It says here that you can choose a different name if you like. Would you like to just stick with Jonathan?” Jonathan shook his head and then shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s a part of me but I don’t want to be a Jonathan anymore. I want to move on from him.” Maryse ignored the woman who was tapping her foot while looking at her watch. “How about a nickname then? Your middle name? What about Chris or Christopher instead?” Jonathan shook his head “What about your initials? We could call you JC…Jacey maybe? I want it to be your decision.” The small boy smiled as he wrote down on the paper and signed. He turned the paper so that Maryse and Robert could see it.

 

JC- Jace Lightwood


	5. Scattered silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is getting situated in his new room when a car pulls up outside the house.

A week later, Izzy and Jace were sat in front of the TV, when Alec stormed into the house and ran upstairs. Jace cast his eyes over to Alec in curiosity as he shot upstairs with the phone. “What’s up with Alec and his friend then? They are always on the phone, but I never see him here.” Jace was using a spoon to eat the popcorn from the bowl for some reason, and Izzy didn’t want to question or ask why. “It’s a really long story Jace. Basically, Alec has had this friend since they were like…six I think…and almost three years ago, he had to move because of his Dad’s job. Him and Alec only really had each other so they don’t like going long without speaking to one another.”

Jace nodded, trying to understand. “I can’t imagine liking a friend that much, but maybe it’s because I’m a little damaged and I’ve never had that.” Izzy pressed the button on the remote. “No, you’re not damaged Jace. But I can’t really explain the level of what they are to one another either, its deeper than that, I don’t really understand it if I’m honest, I’ve known friends in school who have grown up together and its not even the same as that.” Jace nodded again as the credits rolled.

They sat for several minutes before Jace spoke again. “Do you think I could go talk to him? We haven’t spoken much yet really.” Izzy looked over him, trying not to show the pity that she felt. “Who, Alec? You don’t have to ask Jace. Its family, you speak to who you want and when.”

Jace lifted his blanket from his legs and stood up while he stretched. Maryse and Robert were in the process of converting the attic so him and Izzy could have a whole half each. They explained that when they older, Izzy would probably swap with Max, so she would have her own space. While the rooms were being sorted, Jace was camping out on the recliner sofa that was actually quite comfy.

Jace strolled out of the room while Izzy gathered up all their mess from breakfast. Jace got to the bottom of the stairs and hesitated. He’d never actually seen Alec’s room before. He seemed to be very private and grown up for a twelve year old.

***

Alec heard pattering up the stairs. _That must be Jace because the stairs are creaking differently._ There was a gentle knock on his door. Alec got up, off his bed and pushed the door handle down. As he thought, Jace was on the other side. “Can I come in Alec?”

Alec gestured, so Jace sat down on the bed. “I just wanted to talk to you” he sighed as he nervously drummed his fingers against the covers. “Izzy told-” Alec interrupted him. “Let me speak first. I want to apologise to you. It wasn’t fair for me to take my anger out on you, its not an excuse, but I’ve been going through a lot and sometimes I take it out on others. You lost your parents, and it was insensitive.” Jace nodded. “It’s okay, I never knew them anyway but its okay for you to be upset-” He glanced over to the photo on Alec’s nightstand. “You lost someone too Alec.” Alec walked over to the table and picked up the photo. They had taken it last year when it had been snowing. Alec was smiling while Magnus brushed snowflakes from his head. Jace had never seen Alec look that happy since he’d been here. Alec handed the photograph to Jace, his eyes darted over it, these two friends had something special. “He’s visiting next week, just for a night. I told him about you and he said that he’d like to meet you” Jace smiled as he handed the photograph back, Alec placed it protectively on his nightstand. “I’d like to meet him too.”

***

The following week, the attic conversion had been finished, so Jace was sat on his new bed, taking in everything that he could claim as his own for the first time. He ran his hands over the dresser and his new clothes, and his blanket. He’d never had belongings that we’re ‘Just his’ before. A long screen divider was pulled from wall to wall, completely separating Izzy’s section from his so they each had their own space. Jace looked out of the window in the roof, he felt like he was at the top of a castle. A car was pulling up outside the house. A young boy shot from the passenger seat of the car and Jace stared in wonder as Alec shot down the driveway, practically jumping into the other boy’s arms. _I’m guessing that’s Magnus then…_

Jace made his way down the ladder that came from the loft. He stood at the top of the stairs, looking over the railing while Magnus hugged everyone in the doorway. Maryse had her hands on either side of his face and was talking excitedly while they all fought over him. Jace moved his foot slightly, as to get a better look and the floorboard creaked, making everyone look up at him.

Maryse smiled and whispered to Magnus who nodded. She walked to the bottom of the stairs and held out her hand. “Come here Jace, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Jace waked down the stairs slowly, taking Maryse’s hand at the bottom. “Here you go Jace, this is Magnus.” Jace held his hand out as he took in the sight, he was not like any twelve-year-old boy that Jace had seen before. “It’s nice to meet you Magnus.” Magnus smiled affectionately, ignoring Jace’s hand and putting his arms around Jace slightly so that he could hug him. “It’s nice to finally meet you Jace, you’re going to be so happy here, you’ve got a great family to look after you, okay?.”

***

Later that evening, Maryse had ordered pizza for everyone, so all the kids were sat around the table with a board game in between them. It had got to a particularly heated moment when Alec was about to roll the dice, if he landed on a three, he would have to give Magnus all of his remaining money and would be out of the game. Jace had just taken his turn and moved the race car forward, gently tapping little Max’s hand as he reached from his high chair and tried to grab it from in front of him. Alec smiled as he rolled the dice and looked at Jace. “He’s always had a crazy obsession over the race car when we play, you’re lucky he’s not old enough to play yet. I bet you’ll be fighting over it in a few years time.” Jace smiled as Max grabbed his finger, he’d never considered that he could count on being with a family years later. All the kids screamed and shouted as Alec flipped the board “NOPE NOT PLAYING ANYMORE!” Izzy and Jace shouted for Maryse and Robert as Alec stalked out of the room with Magnus following on his heels.

Izzy sighed as she turned the board over. This usually happened, if it hadn’t been Alec, it would have been one of the others. She didn’t think that they’d ever actually finished a game before. Jace helped her get the money off the floor. “Thank you for helping me Jace.” Jace smiled as he gathered up the various pieces and paper money and handed it to Isabelle. “That’s what family’s for Iz, they help you pick up the pieces.”


	6. Broken keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace has been living with the Lightwoods for a year. When Alec doesn't keep his promise to hang out with Jace, Jace wonders if he has higher priorities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens on the same day as[ Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461732/chapters/44054461) of Meet me by the swing set. If you haven't read it, then you can for extra information, it contains no spoilers.

Jace looked out as snow poured down the window. Alec had been out all day and he’d promised Jace that they would play video games later. Why hadn’t he come back yet? Jace had been with his new family for a year tomorrow, and Alec had promised him a boys’ day with Max included, but he wasn’t four yet and probably not very good competition on his own. Jace continued to stare out the window as Maryse called up from the bottom of the loft ladder, she didn’t like coming up unless she had to, so it was kind of like a boys’ hang out since Izzy had swapped her room with Max.

Jace popped his head over the hole in the floor. “Mom? Do you know where Alec is? He said that he would play video games with me today.” Maryse sighed, gesturing for him to come down while she held her hand out. “He had to go to the park to meet with Magnus. They haven’t been able to see each other in person for nearly a year and I knew that you’d understand.” Jace creased his eyebrows. He didn’t. “But it’s pouring down with snow Mom, they’ll freeze. Can’t they come back here instead?” Maryse sighed and grabbed his hand as he reached the bottom of the step. “I made them some soup and said to come back if they get too cold, but I think they just want to talk amongst themselves Jace, they are both growing boys and they’ve changed a lot in the past year, they need a chance to catch up.” She ruffled Jace’s hair slightly. “Why don’t we go see what Izzy is doing.”

Jace shook his head, he just had. “She’s painting her nails Mom, that’s not really my forte. Is there anything else we could do?” Maryse thought for a moment, she needed to go into town for a bit. “I need to run a few errands downtown. Why don’t you come with me?” Jace nodded as they started to make their way downstairs, shopping wasn’t his first choice, but it was better than makeup 101 with his sister.

***

Jace stared out of the window. Gosh, this car ride was taking forever. Maryse was getting excited and was trying to explain about the various shapes of snowflakes while Jace hoped and prayed that they didn’t get stranded out of town for the night. “Mom, can I ask you something?” She looked over to Jace for a second, as she turned the steering wheel. “Of course, sweetie. What is it?” Jace hesitated before speaking, he didn’t want to upset Maryse in any way, or make her feel bad. “Does Alec really like me? I mean he promised me that he would be there for me today and I get if he’s busy, but he said that first, then Magnus called, and he went to see him in the park instead. Does he prefer him to me?” Maryse pulled the car into a parking space while she looked sadly at Jace. He had started out with so little and she knew that Alec couldn’t help the timing today, but she felt sorry for Jace. “Jace honey, Alec is your brother and he loves you very much. Please don’t take it personally. I’ll talk to him. You know how he gets when Magnus comes back into town for a visit.” Jace nodded. There were plenty of things that he still didn’t understand. He knew that Alec and Magnus didn’t have what you would call a ‘conventional’ friendship, but he tried to understand that when Alec went shooting off or cancelled plans sometimes, he didn’t mean it to be cruel, he just missed having his friend around.

The shops were set out in a circle around the square, so Maryse had told Jace that he could look around, as long as he didn’t go far. He had a cheap mobile phone, so he couldn’t really get lost anyway. Maryse told him to meet her in that spot, later on. She hugged him tightly, she hated any of her kids straying from her as it reminded her how quickly that they were growing up and becoming dependant, but she had to give them some freedom. She put some money in Jace’s hand and told him to pick out something he liked before they went in separate directions.

***

Several hours passed and Maryse looked at the time on her phone, she was starting to get worried. Jace was supposed to be there by now. There was a shop nearby that sold things for various hobbies, so maybe he was in there? Maryse pushed the door open and the bell dinged as she entered.

Maryse’s eyes lit up in awe as she went into the shop. Beautiful classical music ran through the shop and spun around her in circles. Maryse moved around the corner, following the sound of each perfect note. The owner of the store was sat on the bench of a huge grand piano. It was only when she got closer that she realised that he wasn’t actually the one playing. Maryse stared in amazement as Jace moved his hands gracefully across the keys, he’d been there all afternoon by the looks of it. The shop owner stood up and walked over to Maryse and smiled as they watched Jace run his hands over the keys. “Your son has an amazing talent Ma’am, you should be so proud. I hope he continues with his teachings.” The man walked past Maryse and back into the shop as the front door dinged again. Maryse smiled. This young boy continued to surprise her in new ways all the time. She spoke as the shop owner disappeared around the corner. “I had no idea he even played.”

***

Maryse and Jace were out of the car and walking back the house by the time Maryse spoke again. “Why the hell didn’t you say that you knew how to play piano Jace?” Jace looked up at her, sometimes he liked keeping secrets, it made him feel powerful in knowing things that others didn’t, but that wasn’t the reason this time. “I guess it didn’t matter. One of the homes that I stayed in was with an old man. He lived above a music store and it was the longest I had ever stayed with someone. He used to teach me how to play…before he had a heart attack.” Jace teared up with the voice of an eight year old who had seen to much. “There wasn’t anything they could have done anyway, I couldn’t save him, so I was taken back into care.” Tears filled up in Maryse’s eyes and she heard the shouts of the tiny boy who was being taken back to the children’s home. “I’m so sorry Jace, but there was nothing you could have-” Maryse looked out ahead of them as Alec ran past with tears down his face. Maryse tried to reach for his sleeve but he kept running. “Alec! What’s the matter?! Is Magnus okay? I thought he was staying over tonight?” Alec continued walking, looking extremely frustrated as he ran his hands through his hair. “He’s fine Mom, I just told him that I’m not feeling well so I’m not up to it tonight.” He went through the front door and shot up the stairs as Maryse was left staring with her mouth open. She knew Alec had been having some internal battles recently, but she thought that was all over with now.

Jace pulled at her sleeve slightly. There were tears down her face and Jace knew that she hated seeing any of her children upset. “It’s okay Mom. I’ll go talk to him.” Maryse ran her hand down her face as they entered the house and she placed her bag on the kitchen table. “You can try Jace, but he doesn’t ever tell anyone when something’s wrong. I wish-” she wiped her face “I wish he would just tell me what’s bothering him.” Jace walked to the bottom of the stairs as he heard Alec throw himself onto his bed.

***

There was a tap on the door. Alec ignored it, he really didn’t want to be having conversations with his mother right now. The door opened slightly as Jace stuck his head in. Alec was lying on his stomach with his pillow over his head. His speech was muffled. “What do you want Jace?” he usually wanted to borrow a video game or something. Jace shut the door behind him and surprised Alec with his response. “I just want you to be happy Alec. What’s wrong?” Alec sat up on his bed and rubbed his face. “Can you keep a secret Jace? and I mean a really big secret.” Jace nodded “I swear on my beautiful golden locks” Alec rolled his eyes as he tapped the bed for Jace to sit down, maybe explaining this to someone from an outside view would help after all. Jace put his hand on his brother’s shoulder “Alec? Is this about Magnus.” Alec’s eyes teared up and he took a few breaths to calm himself down. “Jace, you know what crushes are right?-” Jace nodded, girls giggled at him in school all the time, of course he knew what crushes were. “Well I don’t know what’s happening but maybe I have a crush on Magnus. I don’t know because we’ve only had each other, and I don’t know if its because I miss him and he’s the only friend I’ve ever had or if I actually do like him.” Jace nodded as he patted Alec’s back, he’d never heard of boys having crushes on boys before, but he supposed it happened, maybe boys stared at him like girls did, and he’d never noticed before. “I don’t think its worth upsetting yourself over Alec, I mean you’re 13. Maybe you’re not old enough to know yet. Maybe when your older, if Magnus feels the same then maybe you guys could end up together, but you’ve got plenty of time to decide that, okay? There’s no rush.” Alec hugged his brother tightly, maybe having Jace to talk to would be really useful. “Thank you Jace, I feel lighter now.” Jace hugged him back, Alec had been torturing himself for months and they were both so glad to share some of the weight. “Promise me something Alec. When we are much older, if you and Magnus do end up together, can you promise that you’ll tell me?”


	7. Casting and reforming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse receives a call that rocks the Lightwood family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter directly links with chapter 12 of MMBTSS. The link is[ here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461732/chapters/44068438) It can be read for extra information, but contains no spoilers.

Jace sat on a bench in the school yard and wiggled his fingers at a group of girls who were whispering about him. A year and a half had past, since the day that Alec had run in crying about Magnus. Jace rubbed his hands together nervously at the thought. Jace counted on his fingers. Nearly three years he’d been with this family and he’d never expected them to ask him to stay. He never believed that he would ever call a woman ‘Mom’ before. Never believed he would live in a happy home (most of the time) and have siblings who he could share his own worries with.

On the other end of the yard, his brother was sketching on a bench, looking up at the hill with the park on it. In the two and a half years that he’d been with his family, Jace had rarely gone there. Alec and Magnus went there a lot but Jace didn’t really have a need to. He watched Alec as he sketched in the sun. He considered going over to talk to him, but Alec liked to be left alone when he was drawing. He didn’t know where Izzy was. Jace thought to himself as he watched his brother. Jace knew that even after all this time, Alec was still beating himself up about Magnus. Jace didn’t understand how Alec was so unsure about himself. He wiggled his fingers at the girls again and winked, sending them into fits of giggles and sighs.

Izzy came up behind Jace and sat down next to him. Most of the girls in school wouldn’t dare be seen talking to their brothers, and usually faced mocking if they did. Jace didn’t know if Izzy was left alone because the other girls respected her or were scared of her. “What up big bro?” She followed Jace’s line of eyesight. “Stalking our brother then?” Jace rolled his eyes. “I’m not stalking him, I’m looking out for him. He slept in this morning and didn’t get to call Magnus before school, so he’s been grumpy all day.” Izzy sat back on the bench and put her arms behind her head. “I don’t get them two, it’s like they’re an old married couple.” Jace turned to face his sister, she’d been going to check up on Max because it was his first day of school.

Jace looked up as the warm summer sun beamed down on them. “Izzy? About Alec, do you ever think-” The school bell interrupted as it rang out across the yard. One more lesson and then they could go home. Izzy, Alec and Jace had all promised to collect Max together, so they could walk home. Since Izzy and Jace were in the same class, Alec was going to meet them outside his classroom after school finished.

After the final school bell rang, Alec walked over to Jace and Izzy’s classroom. They were both standing outside the door. “Why are you still here? You were supposed to come to my class, remember?” Jace rolled his head as Izzy stood defiantly against the door frame with her arms crossed. “Okayyy so maybe I shouldn’t have talked back to the teacher. But it was to defend Izzy’s honour! And if she didn’t want either of us to be sent out, then maybe she shouldn’t have tackled one of the other girls for saying that she was wearing extensions, whatever they are.” Izzy ran her hands through her glossy, black hair. She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned defiantly. “100% natural baby. I regret nothing.”

Ten minutes later, the three siblings were walking in tow as they approached Max’s class. He was stood outside, waiting for them. “Hey, you guys. What took you so long?” Alec looked over to Jace and Izzy as he checked Max’s bag for his lunch box and pencil case. “Well let’s just say Max that we’re not the naughty ones in this family.” Alec closed the bag and turned away to start walking. Jace grinned at Max and he fist bumped both Max and then Izzy in turn.

***

The four siblings had reached the bottom of the hill when Max suggested that they go to the park. Jace liked that idea, he was always up for new experiences with the family and he knew Max would love for them all to go to the park together. Alec wasn’t so keen on the idea. “We have to get home, Mom is expecting us back.” Jace fought back, he didn’t like arguing with Alec, but he had been miserable all day, and it was starting to get on his nerves. “Alec what’s the matter? Let’s make some new memories, we’ll be five minu-“

Alec was having none of it. “I said no! you know what Jace? If you want to play the good brother, why don’t you take him yourself? Come on Izzy” Izzy turned around at the commotion, she had been walking slightly ahead. Alec grabbed Izzy’s hand and she stared in shock as they raced ahead of Max and Jace.

As Alec and Izzy got further away, Max looked up at Jace with big brown eyes. “Jace? Why is Alec so angry all the time? Did we do something wrong?” Jace sighed and shook his head as they walked quickly. Jace’s anger was clearly visible. Max spoke again. “Do you think that Mom will be mad that we didn’t stay together?” The house came into view, their Mom had said that she would wait at the bottom of the path to see them all coming home together. Since she wasn’t there, Jace presumed that Alec was casing his side of the argument, inside, and he pulled Max along quickly, so he could explain that Alec and Izzy were the ones who had walked away from them.

Jace helped Max to take his bag off and they chucked them both in the corner the second they walked in. “Maryse?! You won’t believe what the hell Alec di-” Izzy ran out of the kitchen, tears were running down her face. It was only when the fog of anger cleared from Jace’s head that he could hear Maryse crying and arguing on the phone about not having information or something. “Izzy? What’s happening? Why is everyone crying?” Izzy shook her head, her hand was over her mouth and she was shaking. Max looked at Jace in concern as he reached to hold Izzy’s hand. Izzy looked at them both. “It’s Magnus.” She sniffed and tried to wipe at her nose. “Him and his Dad were in a car accident this morning.”

Robert had seen Max getting upset and offered to take the three siblings to the park. Max had agreed and they both left the house, leaving Jace and Izzy in the hallway. Jace started walking up the stairs, he took himself away when things were too much. Usually, he would have said no, but when Izzy looked up with big eyes, and asked if they could go to his room in the loft, he found that he couldn’t refuse her.

Jace and Izzy were clutched together on the floor, with their backs' against Jace’s bed, unable to move. Jace was trying to hold onto Izzy who had tears rolling down her face. She jumped every time that they heard Alec screaming. It was like something out of a horror movie. “Listen to him Jace. What do we even do?” Jace shook his head, his arms were around his sister. “There’s nothing we can do Iz, you heard Mom, they wouldn’t say anything over the phone." He placed his chin onto the top of Izzy's head. "She said it would take four hours to drive there and four hours back, so she wants us to pack stuff up before we go.” Izzy trembled as she put her hands over her ears. Alec was in absolute hysterics’ downstairs, she’d never heard anything like it. Izzy wiped her face. “I’ve got to go pack my bag, but I’m scared Jace, can we do it together?”

Jace snuck downstairs to get his bag from by the door. Alec was sleeping restlessly on the sofa and someone had put a blanket over him. Maryse was crouched next to him and was brushing his hair back. He murmured softly in his sleep. His face was red and blotchy. Jace walked over with his bag slung on his shoulder. He noticed that he’d forgotten his lunch box in school. But that was tomorrows problem.

Maryse noticed Jace was watching. “Is he okay Mom? I mean, I know he isn’t but…we heard him screaming-" His voice shook. "-I’ve never heard a sound like that before.” Maryse stood up and hugged Jace. “I’m sorry if it frightened you both Jace. Maybe I should have made you go out with your father and Max.” Jace shook his head and adjusted his bag. “It doesn’t matter. Izzy was more freaked out than me.” Maryse rubbed her face. “We’re going once Alec wakes up. He needs the rest. I’ll come up and check on Izzy in a minute.”

Jace nodded and turned to walk out. He already knew that the whole family loved Magnus, he had basically grown up in this house, but Alec had really surprised him today. Jace really understood for the first time the degree to which Alec meant when he’d told him before that he couldn’t live without Magnus. Alec loved him. And while maybe no one knew in that way, maybe not even Alec himself, Jace knew that he would protect and defend his brother with his life, as he grew and realised it all for himself.


	8. Paints and Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Izzy go out shopping.

A week later, Jace was reclined on the sofa, watching a movie, when Alec pointed the remote at the TV, to turn it off, and put the chair leg down. “What the hell Alec? I was watching that!” Alec tilted his head and rolled his eyes at Jace as Magnus came into the living room, on crutches. “Magnus’ dad felt sorry for him being stuck in his house, so he’s staying here for a couple of nights.” Magnus manoeuvred around the sofa and Alec took his crutches. He placed them down by the side of the chair. Jace looked at the cast on Magnus’ leg. “You guys were really lucky there. I mean, your Dad got out without a scratch and you only broke your leg. Did they let you choose the colour of your cast? I probably would have gone for red or blue over purple, but you do you bro.” Alec groaned at Jace. He always went into question mode when Magnus came around. “Seriously Jace?”

“What?! I’m allowed to talk to him Alec, he isn’t yours, you know? Alec and Magnus glanced at each other and Jace wondered if he had missed something. “Oh! Oh! Can I sign your cast??” Magnus looked over at him boredly, far too tired to be dealing with this. “No, your hand writing is horrific Jace.” Alec groaned again. “Oh my god Jace, for a ten year old, I really would have thought that you would have learned to shut up by now.” Jace got up and gathered his stuff up. “Ten and a half actually, but whatever. And don’t put me down for my age, you’re only 14.”

Jace jumped over the arm of the chair, which he’d been told not to do on numerous occasions. He had a gymnastics competition coming up, and he knew it wound Alec up to be using it as an excuse to jump and flip over everything. “Mom said that we could go to the hobby shop. I presume you’re not coming?” Alec waved him off, as he turned the TV over to ’America’s Next Top Model.’ Jace stared at the screen. It was Magnus’ favourite programme, but Jace enjoyed it too and had been caught watching it on occasions. He suspected that he liked it for different reasons to Magnus though. Alec caught Jace’s eye sight on the screen and interrupted before he decided to stick about. “Bye, Jace!”

Maryse came out of the kitchen, with her keys in her hand. “You ready to go?” Jace nodded.

“Yes let’s go. Everyone else is staying here apparently, so its just us.” Izzy came round the corner and leaned against the door frame. “I’m coming with you guys.” Jace cheered mockingly and ruffled her hair as they went out of the door. They both shouted “SHOTGUN!” as they raced to get in the front seat.

***

Jace sat with his arms crossed from the back seat, they were nearly at the shop and he was getting bored of Izzy’s music choices. “Why does Izzy get to go in the front on the way there? She never comes with us and she only wants to come to tease me and watch me play the piano, she’ll put me off.” Maryse smiled as she indicated the next turn.

“She has nothing to tease you about Jace. Your piano playing is exceptional for your age. And there’s plenty for her to do too. They have painting supplies…” Izzy shook her head. “sports equipment…” She shook it again. “Cooking stuff maybe?” Jace shouted from the back seat as Izzy grinned and clapped her hands. “Absolutely not Mom!! Please don’t let Izzy back in the kitchen again! I had to trap what she made last time, under a bowl!” Izzy groaned.

“Jace! For the last time, it didn’t move from the plate!

“It blinked at me! I didn’t sleep for a week! There’s science classes in school that could have used it!”

Maryse pulled into the parking slot and grimaced slightly. “Maybe there’s something else we could find for you to do Iz…”

***

Maryse had some grocery shopping to do, so she told Izzy and Jace to meet up with her later. They were probably the worst combination of two siblings to leave in a cluttered shop together.

Izzy’s eyes lit up as Jace held the door open. The store was huge and had everything you could imagine. Art and craft equipment covered a corner, sports supplies, musical instruments. “Alec said that Mom put in an order for new arrows, for his compound bow. So don’t forget to pick them up before we go.”  Jace nodded as he made his way to the back of the shop.

“Alec’s lucky. He can go the the leisure centre and do archery when he likes, but I can’t practise my gymnastics unless I’m in the garden or play piano unless I’m here.” Izzy tunelessly pressed a few of the keys and turned to look around. Jace sat down at the piano and cracked along his knuckles. The owner of the shop liked him playing, so he let him play all afternoon if he wanted.

Izzy looked around the store as the sound of Jace’s music filled the room. She wished that she could play piano like Jace, or shoot arrows like Alec. The art and crafts section caught her eye. There were jewellery making kits up on the wall. She rushed around the corner and bumped into another girl who was carrying a canvas. “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Let me help you!” Izzy picked up some of the paints she had dropped and handed them back to her. The girl looked behind Izzy. “Is that your brother playing piano? That’s amazing!” Izzy smiled. Despite all their sibling rivalry, she was proud of Jace’s talent, even if it did more to his already large ego. “Yes, it is. Nice to meet you, I’m Isabelle. And you are?“ The girl opened her mouth to answer as Maryse came through the front door.

“Hey Izzy. Where’s Jace? Sorry but we’re going to have to go back. Your father just called. He said that Magnus’ leg is hurting him but he doesn’t want to go home, so we’re going to pick up some different painkillers on the way back and see how it goes.” Maryse went to the till to pick up her order as she noticed the girl standing next to Izzy. The girl’s phone beeped and she pulled it from her pocket.

“Oh my stepdad is outside so I have to go.” She smiled sweetly. “It was nice to meet you Izzy, maybe I’ll see you again sometime.” The girl walked over to the till as Izzy waved and took Maryse to the back of the store to find Jace. Maryse looked over her shoulder. “What a nice girl! Pretty too. I’d always wished that I’d had red hair when I was younger.”

***

Jace sulked from the front seat of the car. “Izzy! I always tell you that if you see a pretty girl our age, you come and tell me right away!” Maryse and Izzy both rolled their eyes. Maryse spoke.

“I love your self confidence Jace, but you are far too young to be trying to pick up girls. You’re going to get pepper sprayed or something, eventually!” Izzy chuckled from the back. Maryse continued. “My God, I am not looking forward to your teenage years if you’re going to be bringing different girls to meet us every night.”

Izzy grinned from the back. “Hey, you never know Mom, maybe he’ll fall in love with the first girl he meets and that’ll be it-”

Jace laughed with mocking offence. “OH PLEASE! I am NOT Alec!”

Maryse looked at Jace with confusion as she smiled. “What do you mean Jace? Does Alec have a girlfriend?!" She grinned "I never thought I’d see the day.” Jace turned to face the window as he felt his face going red. “No Mom, he doesn’t. And I never said that he did.”


	9. Greatest gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jace's 12th birthday, but things aren't right in the house.

Jace grinned as the whole family sat in a circle on the living room floor. He’d been with this family for four years now, and it still caught him off guard sometimes to think that he’d never have to go back. The living room was covered in gold balloons and banners with the number 12 on them. Maryse and Robert had been running around all week trying to find them. As Jace finished opening his presents, Alec’s phone buzzed in his pocket. “You need to be somewhere?” Alec looked at the phone screen and put it away again. “No, I don’t.”

Maryse smiled at her son. “Okay Jace. Close your eyes, we’ve got something to show you.” Jace put his hands over his eyes as Robert and Maryse directed him. “It’s not Magnus in a box is it? Because I’ve heard that story before.”

They walked Jace over to the living room table that was tucked around the corner. On the table was a huge, flat box, wrapped in gold and silver paper. Jace ran his hands over the box. “Why did I need to close my eyes if you wrapped it?” Maryse smiled as Magnus slipped through the living room door and placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder. “For dramatic effect. My idea obviously.” Everyone jumped around and hugged Magnus who had just arrived for the weekend. He directed their attention back to Jace by handing him an envelope. Jace noted for later that Alec was the only one that hadn’t hugged Magnus. “Happy birthday Jace.” Jace opened the envelope. Inside was a rather generous gift voucher for the store that he liked going to. “Wow Magnus! Thanks! Now I’ll have more of an excuse to go and play the piano there.” Maryse drummed her fingers over the box. Her long pyjama sleeve hung over her hand as she grinned excitedly. Jace’s eyes lit up as he tore the paper from the box and Alec winced internally. He always undid the tape carefully so that the paper could be reused.

“Oh my God, thank you Mom and Dad….” Inside was a box containing a keyboard.

Robert hugged his son. “It’s not quite a grand piano, but it’ll do the job.” Jace undid the tape on the side. “No it’s amazing! Thank you so much.”

***

Later the next evening, Jace had just set up the keyboard in his room when he lifted his headphones from his head. (He could plug them in so Max didn’t have to endure his musical inspirations at night.) He thought he’d heard something. He felt the front door slam. It echoed through the house. Jace set his headphones on his bed and looked out the attic window, he couldn’t see anything. Max was sat on his own bed across the room, he carried on with his Lego without looking up. “I think that was Alec. Mom and Dad wouldn’t run up the stairs like that, and Izzy’s footsteps are lighter. Do you think he should check on him?”

Jace rubbed his eyes. Alec hadn’t told anyone else, but him and Magnus had been arguing a bit lately. Jace he didn’t know why that would equate to Alec being so angry though. “Let me go see Max. You stay here.” Jace slid down the loft ladder and nearly landed on Izzy.

“Woah Jace! Watch where you’re going! Mom said that you’re not supposed to come down without using the steps!” Jace looked over at Alec’s door, ignoring the fact that he’d nearly just flattened his sister.

“Did you hear that Izzy? Was that Alec who slammed the door?” She nodded.

“Mom’s in there with him. I don’t know what the hell happened but his phone is on the driveway in pieces and Magnus’ bag is gone from by the door.”

Jace put his hand over his mouth. “I don’t like the sound of that Iz.”

***

Izzy bit into a cookie as she sat at the kitchen table. Jace and Max were on either side of her and their parents were opposite. “So that’s it? We’re supposed to pretend that none of this just happened?”

Maryse rubbed her face. It was really late and the children should all have been asleep by now. “Alec didn’t tell me much and I don’t want any of you intruding but apparently him and Magnus had a huge argument and Alec told him that he didn’t want to see him again…”

Jace joined in. “But how did that happen? I don’t get it. They love one another-” ‘ _Like brothers’_ he was going to say but then stopped himself because he knew that it wasn’t right.

Max’s eyes were rolling with lack of sleep so Maryse reached out for his hand and made her way upstairs with him. Robert moved so he was directly opposite his other two children. “I don’t know what to tell you guys. Something’s been different between them since Magnus and his father had that accident and having to move away never helped. You have to understand that they are both fifteen now, emotions are complicated. I’m sure this is just a bump, all friends argue sometimes.”

Jace shook his head as he stood up. “I’m going to check on-“

“Jonathan, don’t.“

He hadn’t been called Jonathan in a long time and it caught him off guard. “No Dad. I know my brother and he’s heartbroken. Him and Magnus have never argued and I’m going to find out what’s happened.” He shot out of the kitchen, before Robert could stop him.

***

Jace tapped gently on the door. “Alec, come on. You don’t have a lock so you either let me in out of choice or I’m coming in anyway.” The door opened slightly and Jace walked into the room. The light was off and Alec was lying on his stomach. His arms were wrapped around one of his pillows and the photograph on his bed stand was broken on the floor. Jace shut the door and switched the bedside lamp on. He sat down on the bed and patted Alec’s shoulder. “Talk to me Alec. What happened? You told Mom that you guys have drifted…but you guys are a unit. I’m too smart to believe that, what happened?”

Alec’s speech was muffled against his pillow. “I suppose that I’m going to have to tell you everything. Aren’t I?”

Jace sighed. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to Alec, but I promised you once that I would never tell anyone your secrets, and I stand by my promises.”

Alec turned over, onto his back. “We kissed, Jace…”

Jace shot up excitedly and then sat back down when Alec didn’t match his expression. “Did that happen today? Did you kiss him Alec? Did he not kiss you back?”

Alec shook his head. “No, he kissed me Jace.” Jace narrowed his eyes, he didn’t understand.

“I thought that was what you wanted Alec...”

“I don’t even know anymore. It wasn’t today anyway.” He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “You remember a year ago when Magnus was in that accident? Well when you guys were in the family room in the hospital…It was just me and Magnus…and we were both exhausted… and he was on medicine for his leg…and he kissed me. But I wanted him to Jace. I really did. But it was all too scary and too real. I’m not ready to make a choice as big as that, even if he is.”

“So that was a year ago? Why didn’t you talk to me Alec?” Alec shook his head.

“I just couldn’t Jace. Everything’s been a bit off and I thought we were over it. It stopped being awkward and I thought we were past it. Then today, he was telling me about a dance competition he won and when we tell each other things like that, we always hug each other. But we didn’t, and he got really angry and out of nowhere he said that I meant nothing to him anymore and that I’m the cause of all his pain and that I’m holding him back. I didn’t want to believe it Jace. I’ve never heard him speak like that to anyone.” He started crying again “How can he hate me so much Jace?!”

“He doesn’t hate you Alec. I don’t know what’s going on, but I’ll find out okay. What’s his number?” Alec wiped his eyes.

“I smashed my phone Jace. But it’s on the phone downstairs.”

***

The phone rang twice and picked up, but no one spoke.

“Magnus…It’s Jace. Can I speak to you?”

Magnus sighed. “You can. It was too late for my Dad to pick me up, so I’m staying in a hotel that one of my Dad’s friends’ own. It’s the big white one that you see when you reach the burger place.”

***

Maryse turned the engine off. “I don’t like you meddling Jace, but I don’t care what’s happened between them, Magnus is like one of my own. I’ll be right here okay? Tell him to come back with you and he can stay on the sofa until his Dad comes tomorrow.” Jace nodded. This was a lot for a twelve year old to be doing, but he protected his siblings. This was something that he needed to do.

Magnus was in the foyer in his pyjamas when Jace walked through the door. Jace had never seen him look like that. His hair was messy, and his face was red from crying. “Is he okay Jace? My God, what have I done?”

Jace made him sit down on one of the chairs and moved one so he was sat opposite. He cared for Magnus, but no one hurt his brother’s feelings. He crossed his arms “You better tell me why my brother has just had his heart shattered. It better be for a good reason”

Magnus explained to Jace what had happened. (It took a while because Magnus didn’t know how much about Alec that Jace knew but didn’t want to tell him more of Alec’s business unless he needed to.) When they were halfway through the conversation, Magnus realised that Alec had told Jace that he was questioning himself and that made it much easier.

Jace rubbed his face. He was so tired. “Let me see if I’ve got this right. All this today was just to stage an argument, so Alec would hate you and not speak to you until he figured himself out? Because he doesn’t know if he likes you because you’re his best friend or because he just does?”

Magnus rubbed his temples. “Yes Jace.”

“That’s pretty smart Magnus. It’s horrible for you both though. I can’t believe that you would let him hate you like that.”

Magnus sighed. “I don’t care about me Jace. Alec asked me to give him time once and that’s what I’m giving him. I can’t stand the idea of him hating me but if that’s the price that I need to pay for now, for his happiness, then so be it.”

Jace picked up Magnus’ bag from the floor. “Mom said that you’re staying on our sofa for tonight, no arguing.” Magnus nodded. “I’m glad you told me, so I actually know what’s happening. I can keep an eye on him. And for what it’s worth Magnus, maybe this is just what he needs. I know though that my brother would never hate you, no matter what you idiots have argued about.”


	10. Life changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the falling out, everything is awkward in the Lightwood household. Jace suggests to Magnus that they go play basketball, but they run into someone new.

The next morning, everyone was sat around the breakfast table. Usually Robert and Maryse couldn’t hear themselves think over all of the children talking, but this morning everyone was silent and looking down into their food. Maryse looked around the table, trying to start a conversation, but failing to get responses that were more than two words. Alec had come downstairs earlier to watch the TV before anyone else and had found Magnus sleeping on the sofa. He had been cross ever since. Maryse had tucked one of Alec’s favourite old blankets over Magnus while he had slept, and Alec had looked at him unimpressed as he had held it up to his face in his sleep. Most of the food that was usually fought over had remained untouched between them all.

Jace cleared his throat and took a sip of his orange juice. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and spoke hardheartedly across the table.  “Magnus, I was wondering if you would like to go to play basketball by the park...?” All the other children looked up except Alec. Izzy and Max glanced at each other at the strange suggestion. Magnus was friends with all of them, of course, he’d grown up with them, but it was a first for him to be going out and not have Alec by his side. Izzy glanced over at her brother. He was stirring his cereal around his bowl in circles, but he hadn’t touched it yet. He usually ate his cereal quickly because he hated it going soggy, but he lifted and dropped his spoon in the soggy flakes without looking up. Izzy had seen her brother upset before but that usually made him tearful. A quiet Alec was an angry Alec and it made her uneasy. Izzy bit down on her toast and looked down sadly. She didn't get what the argument was about but everyone had made it clear that she wasn't to ask. She was hating the hostility in the house, but she didn’t know what to do. Her Dad had said that the argument would be fixed soon, and Alec and Magnus would be best friends again, but it couldn’t come soon enough.

Alec scraped his chair back and walked out of the room, ignoring his mother when Maryse said that he hadn’t eaten anything. “I’m not hungry Mom, I’m going to my room.”

Robert rubbed his eyes in frustration as Jace and Magnus got up and went to the back garden to get the basketball. They hadn’t eaten anything either and it wasn’t very often that food went untouched in the house. Robert didn’t want to get involved too much so he had to wait and hope that all the pointless arguing would be resolved soon.

***

Jace missed the hoop by about four feet as Magnus laughed into his hand. “Gee…It’s a good thing you’re pretty Jace…”

Jace grinned and shouted as he went off to get the ball for the tenth time. “I only heard pretty, Magnus!”

Magnus threw himself down onto the concrete floor and sat with his legs crossed as he waited for Jace to come back with the ball. He was still exhausted from staying up so late the night before. He had woken up early too. Alec had sat down next to him and fallen asleep as he watched TV. When Magnus woke up, the corner of the blanket that was over him was tucked into Alec’s hand and Magnus had half realised that someone must have put it over him as he spent the night on the sofa. It had smelt like Alec’s hugs. A voice came up from behind him, bringing his attention back to the present moment. “You want some real competition?” Magnus turned around, squinting with his hand over his face as the sun burned at his eyes. It wasn’t a voice he recognised but he’d seen the boy around the village before.

“You’re Jonathan, right?”

The boy held a bag over his shoulder as he towered over Magnus. He’d seen him hanging around on his own sometimes. He looked pretty threatening, and while Magnus wasn’t sure about him joining in, he didn’t exactly want to refuse him either. Magnus gulped. Although they wouldn't admit it, both him and Jace were quite attached to their pretty little faces, and neither would probably be up to fighting with this boy.

Jace jogged back over with the ball, brushing his hair back over his head. Pausing when he noticed the other boy who was standing over Magnus. “I got it the-“

Jace stared into the eyes of the other boy. He’d bumped into him in school a few times. Usually Jace stood his ground with the other boys in school, but there was something about the fact that this one was always on his own that had just sent him running.

The boy took in the sight of Jace with a steady expression. He went to pull something from his bag and Jace’s eyes widened. Magnus inched back slightly. Jace lifted his chin, trying to make himself look bigger. “What have you got?! A rock?! A water pistol?!”

Jonathan didn’t break eye contact with Jace as he reached into the bag…

He smiled with a confused look as he pulled a packet out. “Anyone want gummy bears?”

***

Izzy looked over into the distance. It had been a few hours since the boys had gone out, and it was nearly midday. Magnus’ Dad had arrived to pick him up and Maryse had sent Izzy out to fetch him while she spoke with him.

She looked both ways carefully before crossing over the road to the park area. “Magnus! Your Dad is here!”

Magnus looked up as Izzy shouted over. He wasn’t surprised that Maryse had sent her, but it still saddened him to know that it wasn’t Alec shouting his name for a change. Izzy panted as she reached the boys who were sitting on the floor and talking. “New friend guys?” Jonathan stood up from the floor, brushing the gravel off his trousers. He walked over to Izzy quickly and before she had even introduced herself, he hugged her tightly, so her feet came off the floor. She looked at Jace and Magnus in confusion. “And this is...?”

Magnus smiled as he rubbed his arms painfully. “That’s Jonathan. He’s a hugger.”

Jonathan set Izzy down as she spoke to her brother. “Max is messing on your keyboard by the way Jace.” Jace shot off to the house with Magnus following slightly behind. Izzy turned to Jonathan. “Brothers, eh? What can you do?” Jonathan shook his head as he shyly played with the cuffs of his sleeves. “I’ve…I’ve got a little sister actually. You look a similar age to her. Maybe…maybe you’d like to meet her sometime?”

***

Maryse hugged Magnus as he stood with his bag by the door. His father was speaking to Robert, showing him their new car. Jace tilted his head as he sat on the door step. Maryse had said that Magnus’ father was a CEO, whatever that meant. Jace thought to himself that he would consider becoming one too if he got to drive cool cars like that when he was older. Robert and Asmodeous walked back to the house. Something looked off. Usually everyone went to wave Magnus off, he wasn’t able to visit often after all, but Alec had not come out of his room since breakfast. Jace patted Magnus shoulder as he hugged everyone, searching for Alec and then remembering that he wasn’t there. It was heart breaking for Jace to know that both Magnus and his brother were suffering so much, but there wasn’t anything that he could do. He had to let this play out. Jace spoke quietly as Magnus turned to walk away. “Don’t be a stranger Magnus, okay?” Magnus nodded, but it wasn’t until a year later that Jace saw him in person again.


	11. New discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace finds out that while he is the master of manipulation, it's no match for his sisters strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter directly links with chapters 13 and 14 of MMBTSS. The link to 13 is[ here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461732/chapters/44083948#workskin) They can be read for extra information, but contains no spoilers.

Max stood in the doorway, blocking Jace’s path to the stairs. Jace smirked at his little brother. He couldn’t believe that he’d seen Max grow so much over the last five years. They had all actually grown a lot in the past year and their Mom was shorter than Alec now. “Come on Max, you’re not even seven just yet. Do you really think I want to rough you up again?” Max smirked as he ran at Jace’s legs, knocking him over and Jace laughed as he fought to get Max off him, he really had a tight grip when he got going, Maryse and Robert had forever given up trying to stop the two from play fighting. Their parents were considering letting them both start some kind of martial arts, to tire them out a bit, but Jace was doing well with his gymnastics and was really invested in it. He had a regional competition next month.

Max tackled Jace and grinned as he got the upper hand. Jace stuck his foot up to try and push Max back, but his foot contacted the pot on the window sill that Alec had made last year. It wobbled for a second and toppled to the floor as both boys raced to catch it. The pot hit the landing floor, braking into hundreds of tiny shards. Both of the boys stood up and stared at the ground. Max shrugged his shoulders before running to the ladder of the attic. “Don’t look at me... I’m six.”

Jace looked at the broken remains, pondering how he was going to clean it up, when he remembered that his older brother was speaking to Izzy in his room next door. “Aleeeec?”

Alec sighed as he shouted from behind the door. “Is something broken Jace?”

Jace gestured with his hand. “Well my pride for star-”

Alec sounded bored and probably not in the mood to be sweeping up Jace’s mess. “…Are you bleeding Jace?”

Jace looked at both of his hands. Dammit. “…….no”

“Then you’re on your owwwwn!”

Jace lifted the rug and looked under it. How much broken pottery could one fit under a rug before it became obvious?

Alec popped behind him, making him jump. “Seriously Jace? I made that for Mom! Stop braking my stuff!”

Jace sighed as Alec pushed him out of the way, opening the cupboard door so he could get the broom out. “For Mom? Really Alec. You know you’re sixteen and not...yanno…six?”

Alec rolled his eyes and leaned against the broom. “You know what Jace? You broke it. If you’re so smart, how about you do your chores for once and actually learn how to sweep.” He put the broom in Jace’s hand and went back to his room. Jace scowled but then chuckled as he heard Alec and Izzy speaking and Alec slamming his laptop shut. Jace loved knowing more about Alec than anyone else did. Even Alec himself. Alec hadn’t spoken with Magnus in a year and was in an especially bad mood today, so he’d probably been stalking him online again. Magnus and Jace had actually spoken on the phone a few times at really bad points when Jace had wanted a conversation over the past year, but Magnus didn’t want to speak to him for long.

Jace swept up for approximately two minutes before Maryse came up the stairs. She looked over the banister as Jace tried to sweep with the width of the broom. “Jace! What happened? Alec made that for me for Mother’s Day!” Jace looked down sadly with big eyes. “I’m going to be honest with you Mom. Max broke it and I was going to take the blame, but you didn’t raise me to lie. He’s just a little boy still. Please don’t punish him.” Maryse grabbed Jace in a tight hug. “Jace you poor thing. You know that we never have and never will punish you children for anything. It was an accident on Max’s part but thank you for being honest. Why don’t you go practise your keyboard and I’ll clean it up for you?”

Jace hugged her as he grinned against her side. “Thank you, Mommy. Let’s hope that Max learns to be more careful next time.”

Maryse kissed the top of his head and he dusted off his hands as he started off down the hall with a smirk on his face and a spring in his step.

***

Later on, with the conflict forgotten, Jace and Max were racing cars on the TV while Izzy critiqued their driving skills. Jace pushed Izzy back when she tried to grab the controller. “Izzy! Seriously! Go style your hair or whatever it is that girls usually do!” Izzy scoffed as Max spoke without taking his eyes off the TV.

“Yes, but what is it that girls usually do, Jace?”

Jace fought with the buttons as he smirked. “Make eyes at me and give me their mobile numbers.”

Maryse walked into the room to somehow find both Max and Jace pinned by their sister as she lay over them while watching TV. Maybe she should try and get Izzy into martial arts lessons instead? Maryse cleared her throat. Looking at Alec in concern as the sixteen year old zipped his coat up. He was going to the park to ring Magnus and hopefully get their friendship back on track. Maryse caught herself getting emotional at how mature Alec was becoming. And then turned back to the other three. She needed to get them out, so Alec could go to the park and ring Magnus with privacy.

“Who wants to go and get Ice cream?!”

***

Maryse, Robert and three of their children sat on the bench that over looked the sea. Even though it was the end of January, there was a diner nearby that made soft serve Ice cream all year round and they were regular customers. Robert whispered to his wife softly as the three kids argued over the best flavour ice cream. “Is Alec okay, Maryse? Do you think him and Magnus will be friends again?” Maryse sighed as she licked her ice cream. ”I don’t know Robert. I hope so. I mean they have so much history together, I don’t even know why they fell out in the first place. Maybe it was over a girl or something?” Jace snorted, making his ice cream go everywhere. Izzy shouted in disgust as Maryse quirked her eyebrows. “Something to add Jace?” Jace shook his head and tried to wipe his mouth.

“No. Nothing to add, Mom.”

***

It was late the next afternoon when Jace was looking out the attic window. Because it was late January, it was starting to get dark already. The sun had been shining earlier but rain had started pattering down a few minutes ago and it had escalated to a full downpour. He put his hand to his head. Him and Izzy and Max had eaten way too much sugar yesterday and he got headaches when he ate too many sweets. He looked out of the window with curiosity. Alec had rung Magnus yesterday or something and Magnus was travelling down to meet with him today. Jace was praying that Magnus and Alec were going to be friends again, if nothing else.

He lay on his bed for a while and tried to get some sleep to shake off his headache but there was too much light. Eventually, he went downstairs so he could sit in the front door step. Sometimes cool air helped and he liked the sound of the rain. The dark clouds had formed a black veil over the street. Jace sat on the step and looked out as the rain fell in sheets over the ground. It was only after a few minutes that he noticed that Alec and Magnus were speaking under the cover of one of the large trees just down the street. The only light came from the lamppost next to them.  _Why don't they just come in?_ Jace smiled. It had been so long since they had seen Magnus and he hoped that he would be back for good. It was good that they seemed to be friends again. Jace’s eyes widened as he looked down the street. He saw Magnus push Alec back against the lamppost and he felt his face going warm. _Okay, so maybe not just friends then?_

Izzy popped up behind him, making him jump. “What are you looking at Jace?” Jace jumped up, pushing the door shut and leaning against it. “Nothing Izzy! Why don’t you go show me those new shoes that you bought yesterday!” Izzy smiled as Jace led her down the corridor. He didn’t blame Alec and Magnus if they didn’t want to tell anyone just yet, it was their lives after all. But if he was going to have to endure distracting everyone else then they really owed him one.


	12. New heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace continues to hide his brother's secrets, Izzy gets upset over a boy and Maryse gives Jace a little motherly advice.

A few weeks later, Jace was walking into the house after going to the park to search for Izzy. He'd checked Jonathan's house in case she'd been hanging with his sister, who Izzy rudely hadn't wanted him to meet, she had said Jace was a “Bad influence”, but Jonathan hadn’t seen her.

Jace pushed the door handle down and peered in. His parents had taken Max shopping, so he knew they weren't in. Jace chuckled to himself as he slipped quietly into the kitchen to get a drink. Alec and Magnus were watching the TV and Jace snuck around so they didn't realise that he was there. As much as he didn't want to walk in to see his brother "sucking face", he sure didn't think that Alec and Magnus would appreciate him walking in on their make-out session either. Jace put his hand over his mouth and went red as he heard Alec moan from the next room. Maybe he should gently suggest some kissing tips to him the next time there was no one about. Jace poked his head around the corner as he went to go upstairs. Any doubt that his brother and Magnus were dating was long gone. He could just see around the corner of the sofa. Magnus was lying flat on his back and Alec was lying on top of him while they kissed slowly. Jace appreciated that this was probably new to them both and they were clearly enjoying themselves, but did they really have to make out where he ate his breakfast?

Jace had just reached the top of the stairs as the front door slammed open. He ran down the stairs and tried not to laugh as Alec and Magnus spoke modestly about the politics of the space film that was on and tried to act as if they weren't making out, ten seconds before.

Izzy was in the kitchen and slamming cupboards as she searched for something. "You okay, Iz?" she opened one of the cupboards and a glass flew out. Jace caught it just before it hit the counter. "No, I am not okay! There was a boy in my class that I really liked, and I thought he liked me back, but oh no! I just found out that he's chasing after another girl, so that's the end of that idea!" Jace tried to be supportive. Izzy had a tear running down her face and she never got upset over boys, so Jace hugged her tightly and tried to pat the top of her head. Hugging still made him slightly uncomfortable, even after all this time. "Shhh, Iz, come on. He's not worth it okay. And she doesn't sound that good of a friend either." Izzy hugged her brother back.

"That's what I don't get. She's really sweet too, so I can't hate her. She's the one that I met in the hobby store once, that you didn't meet. I had no idea that she lived nearby but it's just my stupid timing Jace. I really liked him. " Jace grinned as he placed his chin on Izzy's head.

"She’s the girl you met in the store!?” Izzy looked at him in curiosity, as he regained his composure. “Anyway…The girls in school like me Iz, I mean who wouldn’t...? ” He cleared his throat. “...If you really wanted me to, if this is the girl that I heard about from the store, then I suppose I could try and take her off the hands of this crush of yours." Izzy shook her head as she hugged her brother and rolled her eyes. "You are unbelievable Jace. I appreciate the thought... I think... But that's not fair. Besides-" she added "I really don't think you are her type, Jace" Jace winked as he grabbed an apple from the bowl and caught it in the air. He took a bite and walked out with a dramatic swoop. “I’m every girls’ type, Iz.”

An hour went by and Jace was practising for his grade seven piano exam, when he heard Maryse’s keys turn in the door. He shot down the ladder of his room and into the hall, shouting over the railing at the top of the stairs. “Did you get it yet?!” Maryse smiled up at him. “No, I wanted you to come with me. Is Alec about? I haven’t been able to get him out of the house in ages.” Jace thought carefully about what he was going to say. “No. Magnus is over, so they’re upstairs.”

***

“How long do you think that it’ll take to set up, Mom?” Maryse replied as she kept her eyes on the road. They wouldn’t have been able to bring anyone else with them anyway because they’d needed to put all the seats down in the back. “Not long. We just need to find a space in the back garden that’s flat enough so it’s stable.” Jace smiled. He liked spending time with just his Mom. “Mom? There’s something I wanted to ask.” Maryse looked confused.

“About the trampoline?”

“No, not that. It’s about dating…” Maryse’s heart rate went up a little, her children were growing quick and it sometimes caught her off guard, but she calmed herself. “Jace…” She sighed “…you are only thirteen remember, you’re still very young.”

“I know. I know. It’s just like…eventually…what if I want to bring girls home? How does it work? Am I supposed to ask you first if I can? I don’t know even know if I’m supposed to talk about this with you.” Maryse turned the keys as they parked on the driveway. _Okay, this is fine._ “I tell you what Jace, it’s okay to talk about this. It’s good actually. I wish I had felt close enough to my Mother, when I was your age, to be able to talk like we do. When you’re older, if you would like to bring girlfriends home, or boyfriends maybe, I won’t make assumptions, then tell me so I can get everyone out of the house. It’s a lot of pressure when you’re dating, to try and hide it-” _There is?_  “-so I don’t want you to feel as if you have to hide anything, okay? Some young people don’t like…kissing and things…if their parents are around the house. I can make an excuse to get everyone out of the house. Just promise to ...be safe and behave, okay?” Jace nodded. _What an awesome Mom…_

Jace put his hand on the door handle. “Jace? When you are a bit older, maybe you’ll be more likely to talk about this kind of stuff with your Father or Alec rather than me, but if you need anything or want to ask for anything, or talk about anything, then just know that I’ll never judge you, and I’ll always love you, okay?” Jace nodded and hugged her over the middle of the seats, not totally knowing what she meant. “And Jace?”

“Yeah?”

“Please try not to break any hearts…I know you might not want to settle just yet, but you’re only young right now. Emotions are difficult to get right. I guess I just don’t want you to be chasing after too many dates. Try not to toy with other people’s feelings, okay?”

***

It was later that night when Jace went upstairs, he hadn't wanted to go because he was exhausted from being on the trampoline all day. His Mom had sent him to ask Alec and Magnus if they wanted hot chocolate, before they went to sleep. He’d already asked Max and Izzy, so they were both downstairs in the kitchen. Alec’s door was open a crack. The light was off but the lamp in his room was on. He was about to speak and then stopped himself. Something had been playing on his mind. Since the discussion in the car, about it being difficult to hide relationships, but that some people do. He knew it was complicated with Alec and another level was added to it again because no one else knew that Alec liked boys. He was trying his best to help them keep it a secret, even if it was difficult or awkward for himself at times, but he loved his brother and knew Alec would have done the same for him. He didn't know how long they could hide it though, and the effect the pressure could be having. It worried him.

He peeked through the crack in the door. Alec was lying half sat up, closest to the door, and Magnus was next to him. Jace’s breath hitched as he thought that they’d seen him, but he realised they were both within seconds of falling asleep. They were looking at each other, so they hadn't seen him. He opened the door a crack wider and put his hand against his chest. He’d never been one for mushy relations, but something about seeing them just got to him. Magnus had his arms around Alec and he looked so small. He was smiling sweetly, his cheeks pink from having Magnus protectively wrapped around him. The sides of their faces were against each other’s and Magnus was running his hand over Alec’s head. They whispered softly to each other. “I never thought I would ever love someone so much.” Alec lifted his head slightly and kissed Magnus softly as he smiled. “Me either, Magnus. I love you so much.”

Jace pulled the door shut without a sound.  _Damn it guys. I want that._

Maryse looked up as Jace came back into the kitchen. “Did they want hot chocolate?” Jace only half heard her. “What? Oh no, they’ve gone to sleep.” Maryse looked as Jace grabbed his jacket off the chair. “Mom, I’ve just remembered that I left one of my school books at a friends house. If I go and come back straight away, can I go get it? I need it for tomorrow and its too out of the way to get it before school.” Maryse sighed. Jace was always forgetting stuff, so it was nothing new. “Okay Jace, take the torch with you and be straight back.”

***

Jace’s foot slipped as he climbed the trellis on the side of the house. There were roses dotted through it, and he tried to be careful, both so he didn’t trample them, or so he didn’t stab himself on a thorn. The curtain was open a crack and he shone the torch into the room. His fingers ached as he clung to the side of the house, just below the window sill, it would be a long fall from here. The window above him was lifted upwards and Jace smiled as he looked up.

“I’m sorry it’s so late but-” He panted “-I just had to see you again.”


	13. Shining armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's commotion on the school yard and Jace rushes to Magnus' aid.

Jace was sat on his favourite bench while he looked out quizzically across the school yard. Himself, Max and Izzy were going to stay with Robert’s sister in a few days, so he was making a list of snacks to take (she didn’t let them eat sweets, so him and Max were going to smuggle them into their bags and have a “rave” at midnight.)

Jace looked up to see Jonathan skipping across the school yard. Jace was failing miserably in their French lessons, but Jonathan was doing so well that he had been selected to take part in a pen-pal exchange with a boy from Paris and he’d been much happier with himself lately.

Izzy slid in next to her brother. Since Magnus had moved into the house directly opposite, three of the four siblings and Magnus tended to hang out together in school. Alec had a fever and was home from school for a few days though, so it probably wouldn’t be long until they all caught it.

There was a shout from across the yard and Izzy stood up. Jace couldn’t see that far and despite everyone trying to get him to go and have his eyes checked, he refused until he was old enough to wear contacts. “Jace…” Izzy paused. “Something’s wrong…” Jace heard a shout and shot down the steps and across the yard.

Magnus was stood facing one of the most horrible boys in his year group. This boy’s father was high up on the school committee and the boy knew everything about everyone, so he was one to look out for. Magnus’ jacket had been clearly pulled and his hair was tousled slightly, he’d taken a few hits. Jace tried to get what was going on as he reached the circle of kids around them. Despite Magnus being sixteen, Jace knew that he would not want to be having a confrontation without Alec by his side.

“He’s not here to defend you! I can say what I like! I’ve seen the looks passed when you don’t think anyone’s watching! I know what you are, both of you! You’re both-

Jace growled at the boy. “DON’T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD TO HIM!”

Jace looked up and down this boy with disgust. Who was this low life to out Magnus to the whole school yard? He had nothing to hide, absolutely, but it was Magnus (and Alec’s) choice who they told about themselves and when. The boy looked at Jace and scoffed. “You really want to lecture on fitting in…Jonathan? Keep out of it or I’ll tell them about you too.” Magnus grabbed the boys Jacket to push him back. Alec’s family had basically taken him in and no one spoke to his family like that. The other boy raised his fist and Jace shot in between them.

***

Maryse put the phone on the stand while Robert sat on the arm of the sofa. Alec was sleeping softly with his old blanket laid out over him. He still needed it sometimes like when he was six and not sixteen. Robert looked up from his eldest son. “How long for?”

“They said that he’s suspended for two days but it could have been worse. They said that because it’s the end of the day that they can walk home but they want to meet us tomorrow morning, so we can talk with the other boy’s father. I knew that he’d been acting up, Robert, but this is a new low.”

***

Izzy and Max had decided to go to the park so Jace and Magnus walked silently with their heads down. Jace kicked a stone in anger and it skittered down the road. “He had no right to say anything about you Magnus. Did he upset you?” Magnus stopped and made Jace look at him. His sleeve was over his hand and he touched it to Jace’s slit lip with a brotherly tenderness. “He hurt you more than he hurt me. Turn your head” Jace obeyed as Magnus held onto his chin. “I can’t believe you did that Jace. You’re going to have such a black eye tomorrow.

Jace tried to smile but stopped as his lip stung. “Ye well, I’m still prettier than he is. He was going to say things about you Magnus…I couldn’t just stand there and let him shout it to the school yard. He would have broken your jaw from that angle, if I hadn’t jumped in.”

Magnus looked up defiantly. “I don’t care about hiding what I am, Jace. Let’s be realistic here, you also know about Alec…But do you know about us? Us, us?” Jace nodded and tried to hide his grin. “It’s been killing me!! OHMYGOD I mean you guys are so cute! But running around all the time! And dude! You are so obvious! And I eat breakfast where you guys make out when you think no one’s home!” Magnus went bright pink.

“Is it okay? I mean I figured you did know by now, but Alec is NOT ready for anyone to know yet so you can’t tell him! Is…is it okay?? I figured that I’d probably need your approval because you’re his brother and all.”

Jace clapped Magnus on the shoulder. “Since when has Alec been a swooning 19th century maiden?” He laughed. “No stupid! You make my brother happy and that’s all I want for him. Seeing you guys together actually makes me wish that I had that sometimes.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “What’s the girl’s name, Jace?”

Jace spoke quickly as he sped up. “I never said there was one! What’s with the third degree!” Magnus tilted his head and grinned as he ruffled Jace’s hair, the game was up and Jace sighed as he gave in. Magnus was wise and not much got past him. Jace spoke sadly. “I think that she likes Izzy’s friend who’s she’s known since she was a kid. I’ve seen how that worked with you and Alec, she’d probably marry him eventually.” Magnus clipped Jace slightly on the back of the head. “Jace! You absolute idiot!”

“HEY! What was that for?!”

“You can’t just stand around and wait for her to go with another boy! Fight for her! You called Alec a 19th century maiden, well get on your steed and race after her!” Jace stood with his chin up. “YES! Okay! I can do it! Her knight is coming! Buuut I have to deal with Mom and Dad first.

***

Maryse gasped as Jace and Magnus slipped through the door. “Your face! Why the hell did you start a fight with another boy! How could you be so stupid Jace! I knew that there were things you hadn’t been telling me, with all the sneaking out lately, but this?!”

Jace usually fought back but ran his tongue over his split lip in silence. He couldn’t tell anyone what had caused the fight without exposing Alec. “I’m sorry Mom, he just got on my nerves.”

“Violence is never the answer Jace!” Jace glanced behind his parents for a second. Magnus slipped through the living room door. Jace tried to divert his eye line as he saw Magnus rush over to Alec who was just waking up, he must have been worrying about him all day. “Mom, Dad, I need to clean my mouth. Can you go in the kitchen and I’ll be there in a minute, so we can speak in private?” Maryse looked taken back but her and Robert went into the kitchen. Jace pulled the door slightly and went into the bathroom that was adjoining to the hall. He turned the tap slightly and wet a cloth that was over the sink.

He dabbed at his lip as he stood against the frame of the living room door. Magnus had Alec gathered against him and Alec had tears down his face (He was always emotional when he was ill). Jace watched silently as Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head and placed a hand against his forehead. Jace bet to himself that Magnus wouldn’t tell Alec about the hits that he had taken before he had reached him earlier. Magnus pulled Alec tighter against him, Jace bet again that Magnus would be sick by tomorrow too. Jace watched from the door as Magnus kissed Alec softly, ignoring his protests that he would catch what he had. Magnus teared up as he gripped Alec tightly. “My poor baby, are you okay? I’ve been so worried about you.” Alec hugged Magnus around his waist and he put his head on his shoulder. “I am now that you’re here. I love you Magnus”

Jace slipped from the room, leaving them to it. He put his hand on the front door handle and looked into the crack of light in the kitchen door. He weighed up how angry Maryse and Robert were and how angry they would be when they realised what he was about to do. He swung the door open and shot out before they could catch him leaving. _I want that._


	14. Red diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a serious case of mistaken identity during dinner. Izzy has an offer to make Jace and Max learns some very interesting, new words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter directly links with chapters 16 and 17 of MMBTSS. The link to 16 is[ here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461732/chapters/44120236#workskin) They can be read for extra information, but contain no spoilers.

"And what about you Jace? What did you achieve today”?

Jace looked up from across the dinner table. Several peas fell from his fork.

_Someone. Is. Running. Their. Foot. Up. MY. LEG. OHMYGOD. DAD GET ME OUT OF THIS HOUSE. Is this a face that says, “I want to talk about my day?” NO! This is a face that says that it wants Alec’s boyfriend to take a hint and stop sticking his foot up my trouser leg!_

Jace tried to appear calm, even though he was freaking out inside. How could he get himself out of this without making it too obvious? “Not much Dad. I got three girls to give me their numbers.”

Robert spoke between several mouthfuls of food, prolonging the conversation when all Jace wanted to do was get up. “Jace… that’s not really… an achievement. I was thinking about your gymnastics…. I saw you on the trampoline earlier… That routine is coming together nicely.”

Robert turned to his eldest son, who was unknowingly making heart eyes to his boyfriend, sitting across the table. _Aleeeec take him off meee._ Jace rolled his eyes and sighed into his drink. He wanted to dunk his face in his plate.  _Someone get up. Move. Anything!_ How on Earth they hadn’t been found out yet was beyond him. _No! I don’t want you to do it to the other one!  _Robert snapped his fingers to get Alec’s attention as his son put a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. _Ohmygod, the things I endure for this pair._  “What about you Alec? Heard a lot of banging around up there?” Alec inhaled everything he had been eating and Jace got up to thump him on the back. _Well at least that got Magnus off me._

Alec sat back down and took a sip of his drink. “No…Noth...Nothing really, we were just talking about me being able to drive without an adult tomorrow. We were thinking of going out for burgers or ice cream or something.”

Maryse set her knife and fork down and started wiping her mouth. “That sounds nice. Me and Izzy are taking Max shopping for new clothes tomorrow and we’re going to get new paint for her room if you want to help. Are you sure you don't want to take Jace with you? Get him out of the house?”

Jace crossed his arms over. _No, thank you. I’d rather stay here and do nothing than endure that mush fest._

Luckily, he was spared as Alec started gathering plates. “Absolutely not Mom, he's not coming”

_Well thank you for small mercies!!_

_***_

“Izzy! Jace! Stop cursing in front of Max!”

Jace raced his car around the corner of the TV screen, biting his tongue as he skidded on the track. “It’s part of the game Mom, it adds to the ambience!”

Maryse sat down on the sofa and rolled her eyes. “Ambience or not, please don’t swear, Jace.” Izzy pushed her brother slightly and tried not to step on Max who was sat in front of them with his legs crossed. His eyes darted back and forth with the screen.

Izzy spoke as he tried to move in front of Jace. “Listen Jace. Remember when I told you about that boy in my class? Well it turns out that Jonathan’s sister only dated him for two weeks and it was ages ago, and they called it off because they said it was too weird. He actually said that you two would complement each other perfectly. I suppose if you let me win then I could introduce you to her.” Maryse rolled her eyes from behind them.

Jace spoke as he finished another lap with his tongue out. He pushed Izzy back with his elbow. “No thank you, Izzy.”

Izzy stamped her foot as she skidded off the track again and got set back. “Really Jace? You pestered me for her number before and now you’re just going to let it go because of a game? I thought better of you than that.”

Jace smiled at the screen as he crossed over the final finish line _. I am better than that_. _I don’t need her number because I’ve already got it._

Jace jumped up and down as Izzy scowled with her arms crossed. They all got that from Maryse. He handed the control to Max who started up the next race. Maryse spoke as Jace walked past her. “Where are you going? It will be dark soon, so you can’t stay out for long if you’re going outside.”

“Relax Mom, I’m going to get a drink from the kitchen.”

The door was pushed nearly completely shut and Jace opened it a crack as he stuck his head in. His brother and Magnus were stood facing each other. He heard Alec murmur softly as he traced Magnus’ cheek bone with bubbles on his hands.

“I love you so much Magnus. I promise there will never be anyone on this Earth that I'll love as much as you.”

Jace gagged mockingly to himself.  _Ohmygod, I can’t take this anymore. I’m going out before I tell everyone, so I don’t have to endure this sneaking around anymore. What idiots get themselves into secret relationships anyway?_

***

There was a tap on Clary’s window.

She set her paint brush down on the table in the room and quickly braided her hair back into two plaits. She smiled as she pulled the curtain to the side and reached for the hand on her window sill.

She laughed as she helped pull him up. “Jace! It’s almost dark out! I didn’t think you were coming to see me today.”

Jace grinned and put his hands on his face to stop his cheeks hurting. He was slightly out of breath from running to Clary’s house which was a fair distance from his. He leaned over with his hands on his knees while he got his breath back.

“Sorry, Family dinner. You will not guess what I’ve had to put up with today. And anyway, How could I not? Remember that day when we sat on the roof and I told you how much I loved having a large family because I like being around lots of people?” Clary raised one eyebrow, not knowing where this was going.

“Is that what you ran here to remind me of?”

Jace stood up and absentmindedly brushed a piece of her hair back. He laughed softly.

“No, well my family has always joked that I give girls the run around and I wont ever settle and I thought it was, I’ll admit, because I just have a deep need to be loved...”

Clary nodded sadly. Jace had told her about his adoption almost five years ago now, not long after they met. After leaving the store when he was eight, on the day that Izzy had actually bumped into her, Jace had told Maryse and Izzy that he had forgotten to buy something and had run back to the store. It was then that he’d ran flat into Clary who had also gone back because she’d forgotten a paint brush she’d wanted. They had realised that they lived practically in the same street and been friends ever since. Jace hated lying to Izzy about knowing Clary but it had finally made him understand Alec and Magnus’ relationship, even if it wasn't what him and Clary had. There was something pleasurable in keeping secrets and he’d been having the time of his life, sneaking out to see her and climbing down from his own window or up to hers each evening. Even if he only got to see her for a short while every night, then it was worth it.

He sat down on the edge of Clary’s bed. “Magnus brought Alec a rose the other day. I managed to get Max out of the kitchen in time, so he didn’t see. That was from the side of your house? Wasn’t it?”

Clary nodded and smiled slightly as she sat down next to Jace. “We must have spent an hour trying to find the perfect one for him.” Her eyes teared slightly as she looked at Jace. “What they have Jace…it’s special-” Jace nodded in agreement. “-What you were saying anyway…?”

“Yes, about that. I always thought that I’d love running around after girls, but I don’t. I told my Dad today that I gave three girls my phone number because I thought I liked keeping up that image of myself, I don’t. I haven’t given any girls my number since I gave mine to you. I don’t want that image of myself Clary, being with girls, messing them around. Kissing.”

Clary sat with one knee crossed on the bed while she faced Jace. “That’s okay Jace. It’s nothing that should worry you-” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “-You’re only young. Lots of boys and girls our age have kissed other boys or girls and lots haven’t. You don’t have to rush in or out of any decisions to change yourself, okay? I want my first kiss to be special, with a boy that I really care about and I’m not going to change because of what others think of me. There’s so much stupid hype over it and the girls in school all brag about boys that they’ve kissed. It does make me want to get it over with but I'll wait for the right boy. One I really care for.”

It was almost dark in the room as Jace turned to look at Clary. “What if you did?”

“What do you mean?”

“I care about you Clary, I really do. I wouldn’t have kept you as my secret if I didn’t. Think of me climbing up here every night. Have you ever had something so special and you wanted to show everyone but also wanted to keep it hidden because it’s just yours? That’s what you are for me. You’re my Princess in the tower, Clary. My diamond.

Clary put her hand against Jace’s face as he closed his eyes. He opened them again. “I know exactly what that feels like Jace. But I’m different. I haven’t kissed a boy befo-“ She knew she was rambling, so she stopped as her hands shook. Why was she so nervous about this?

Jace put his finger under Clary’s chin and moved closer to her. “Can I kiss you? I’ve wanted to for so long and I never thought it could actually be possible.”

Clary nodded as Jace bumped her nose with his own. They both smiled, and Clary bit her lip slightly before she spoke. “I just don’t want to set your expectat-“

Jace pressed his lips to Clary’s for a few seconds. It wasn’t a supernova of a first kiss, like in the movies, but it was a first for her. His lips were soft and warm as he kissed her gently. Clary’s hands rested on Jace’s knee as he pulled his head back and smiled.

“How was that? Now you don’t have to worry about it. Your first kiss was with a boy who cares for you and no one can ever take that away from you.”

Clary smiled, this is not what she would have expected when she woke up that morning, but it was a pleasant surprise. It made her feel grown up. If her brother or step Dad knew that she had been kissing a boy in her room… She grinned at the thought. Jace looked over her shoulder. “Its dark out, I have to go back. Come around tomorrow to see Izzy and I’ll introduce myself like a gentleman.” Clary grinned.

“I’ll get Simon to think that it was his idea. He’s had a crush on Izzy since, well, forever.”

Clary held Jace’s hand as he climbed onto the trellis at the side of the house. It had taken him quite a few attempts, but he was a master at scaling up and down now. He climbed down quickly and blew a kiss to her as she waved. He shouted up with his voice hushed as he started walking away.

“By the way Clary, that was my first kiss too.”


	15. For the crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers fight over a game piece, Izzy won't get off her phone, and Jace has a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter directly links with chapters 18 of MMBTSS. The link is[ here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461732/chapters/44176462) It can be read for extra information, but contains no spoilers.

Jace sat back proudly and stared up at the framed certificate that he had just hung up. _Only grade eight to go now._ He smiled.

Maryse called up from downstairs that the monopoly game would be starting as soon as Alec got the board. Jace climbed down the ladder and onto the landing. He walked past Alec’s room and heard him giggling like a child, he didn’t want to ask why.

He bounded down the stairs, Maryse always called him her baby elephant because he was so hard-footed when he went up or down. Max walked out to the bottom of the stairs and narrowed his eyes at Jace. They raced each other to the table, pushing and shoving to get to the race car game piece first. Izzy walked in with her hair in two little buns, she sipped her drink through a straw as she rolled her eyes at her brothers. “Guys, chill. Alec is still upstairs. What is taking him so long anyway? I’m going to see wha-“ Jace interrupted her.

“No!” Izzy looked at him quizzically as he cleared his throat.

“No, its fine.” _Dear lord Alec. Get down here now._

***

Jace sat at the table and raised his eyebrows in confusion as Magnus sauntered through the front door. Max cut in front of him with the race car piece in his hand and waved it in the air, Alec had brought the game down for them but apparently wasn’t playing. He’d gone back upstairs in a hurry for some reason. Jace smiled and clipped Max’s leg with his foot, making him fall onto his knees on the carpet. Maryse gasped and shouted at Jace to apologise but let it go when Max stood up and tackled Jace from the waist.

Jace tried to snatch the game piece from Max’s hand as they wrestled on the living room carpet. Robert stepped over them casually and waved to Magnus who was at the bottom of the stairs. Max held the piece slightly out of the way of Jace’s grasp and their eyes met, both of them knowing what Max was going to do. Since Max had been old enough to figure out where Jace hid his sweets, they had always ended up grappling on the carpet over them and it always ended with them both laughing like fools as Max tried to stuff as much into his mouth as he could.

Maryse shouted as Jace laughed. He tried to pull Max’s jaw open as he pinned him down, he had tears rolling down his face from laughing.

Izzy walked in a second later, looking up from who she was texting. “So, who got the piece?”

Max put his hand over his mouth in panic as Maryse shouted. He put his hand in the air and bit into the side of his empty mouth. “I did…”

***

Jace threw himself down on the sofa and flicked on the TV. “How long do you think Izzy and Mom will be at the hospital with him for?”

Robert sighed as Magnus started helping him pack the game away. Alec had run downstairs without a shirt on for some reason and Robert had told him to go put one on.

“Not long. They’ll just say to let nature deal with it. Your Mom was worried though so she wanted to take him, just to be sure.”

“That’s gross Dad. And hilarious.”

“It’s not hilarious Jace.”

“Is for me. I’m not going to be the one who will have to-”

Robert cut him off as Alec came back into the room. “What are you boys going to do now?” Alec gestured to Jace and then to Magnus. “By ‘boys’, do you mean me and Magnus or us including Jace?” Robert finished picking up the game pieces and closed the lid of the box. Jace laughed internally and then cringed from the sofa as Robert replied. “How much difference does it make?” Jace slid down the sofa without making eye contact with anyone. “Quite a big difference Dad! We were thinking of going down to the swimming pool actu-“ Jace held up his hand “Can I-“ Alec cut him off before he could even ask.

“Noooope!”

_Can I just say that I don’t want to go swimming and that I have other plans?_

Alec and Magnus laughed and poked each other in the ribs as Robert’s back was turned. They moved towards the bottom of the stairs. _This is too obvious. He’s going to guess if they keep going to places alone. I need to be a good brother and do something to throw him off._

“You know that they’re probably just going there to stare at girls, Dad.” 

Robert shrugged as Alec shouted back from halfway up the stairs. “Not even close, Jace!”

_I know it’s not even close. I’m trying to help you, jackass._

_***_

Jace skipped to the door and looked through the distorted image in the glass. He had asked Robert if he could invite a girl over and he had just rolled his eyes and nodded. Jace was taking advantage of Izzy being out but it didn’t really matter, she had introduced them a few days ago and was thrilled that Jace was taking an interest in anyone but himself. He pushed the handle down on the door and grinned as he pulled it open. His eyes lit up in sparkles.

“You look beautiful, Clary.”

Clary’s cheeks went pink as she looked down at her long white shirt, covered in paint stains. It had been her older brother’s at one point, but since starting his long distance relationship, Jonathan had changed his wardrobe which she couldn’t get her head around why. She was happy for him anyway and for the fact that he’d given her his shirt for painting. The sleeves were rolled up and it nearly reached the knees of her trousers. Her hair was in two plaits down her back and the flecks of paint on her face blended with the freckles on her nose.

Jace held the door open for her and gestured her in. “Dad said to stay downstairs because he’s started painting Izzy’s room and he doesn’t want me tracking it everywhere. Do you want to go in the kitchen or the living room?”

Clary put her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly. “Either’s fine.”

***

Robert came downstairs and paused to look through the kitchen door, fully expecting Jace to be blathering on about himself, which he always did in new company. Instead, he smiled to himself as Jace sat opposite a pretty little red-haired girl at the table. She was talking to him softly while he sat with his chin against the table. His arms were bent and his head was resting on his hands, absorbing every word with wonder as he smiled without a sound.

***

It was later in the evening, after Clary had gone that Jace walked up the stairs with a full heart. He had a warm feeling of safety around him that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He smiled to himself as he looked at the light purple paint that covered his arms. He walked past Izzy’s room and peered in. Him and Clary had painted most of the room earlier, but Magnus and Alec had offered to finish up when they had got back from swimming. Jace looked over at them. They were too engrossed in each other to notice him. Magnus was sat on the pasting table with his legs wrapped around Alec’s waist as they kissed one another slowly. Jace pulled the door shut silently and went up to his room. He couldn’t wait to have what Alec and Magnus had.

He lay down on his bed and shut his eyes, thinking back to what had happened earlier.

After painting and talking all afternoon, Clary had pointed out that it had gotten dark. Neither of them had noticed until a cold breeze had blown through the open window in Izzy’s room. Jace had walked her to the front door but not wanted her to go out alone so he had walked her home while she wore his hoodie to protect her from the cold. He smiled at her as she laughed at the sleeves hanging down further than her hands.

It had been dark other than the few lights that were dotted along the street. They had said ‘goodbye’ about twenty times, but neither of them had moved anywhere. Clary had stepped closer which made Jace’s breath stop in his chest, he hadn't been this close to her since that first kiss in her room. She had paused and looked into his eyes as she smiled sweetly.

“Jace? Would you like to be boyfriend and girlfriend?”

***

Jace woke up still in a state of euphoria, he'd fallen asleep on top of the covers. He tried not to skip down the stairs but he did a little hop when he reached the kitchen counter. Nothing could ruin his mood today. There was a note on the table that was probably meant to be addressed to Alec, but he read it anyway.

_Taken Izzy and Max out for shopping in the sales. Please put clothes in to wash. There’s pancake batter in the fridge and your Dad has gone over to Magnus’ house. Don't wreck anything- Mom xx_

Jace turned up the radio and spun in a circle to the music as he made heart shapes in the pan with the batter from the fridge. He grabbed two spoons from the draw and pretended to play the drums to the baseline in the music. He jumped in front of the washing machine. There was a pause where the music stopped and he held out Alec’s trousers in front of him and blushed. There were two Magnus sized hand prints on the butt, made of purple paint. The music picked up again and Jace shrugged as he threw them in the wash. That paint would never wash out. He weighed up the fact that they we’re Alec’s favourite jeans and that if he didn’t do something, then someone else would find them and he couldn’t just give them back to him.

He threw the rest of the clothes in the washing machine and pulled the little detergent draw out as it started turning. He turned to the window and grabbed the bottle of extra-strength washing up liquid from the ledge _. Sorry, Mom._


	16. About time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to shift in the Lightwood household. Things are changing and Jace has to embrace that change isn't always bad.

Beautiful music drifted all throughout the house. Soft delicate tunes and light notes that were so far from reflecting the harsh and broken boy who had joined the Lightwoods as a child. Jace’s hands stopped moving over the keys and he sat back in his chair and smiled.

“What do you think?”

Clary was sat on the edge of his bed, she had been absorbed in every note and tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill onto her freckled cheeks.

“That was beautiful. You wrote that for me?”

Jace nodded as he wheeled the chair over to the bed. He had told Izzy about a month ago that he was dating Clary, but she had laughed and shrugged it off. He understood that she didn’t trust him with Clary’s heart but he knew that he would never do anything to hurt her. Clary was special. She was the only girl who made him want to tear down walls and burn worlds to keep her safe.

“Jace…I know we’ve only been dating for four months…and that we’re not fourteen just yet…but I really care about you. There’s been things that I’ve wanted to say for a while and couldn’t because I was afraid. I mean this is my first relationship- and I don’t want to push you or scare you into something you don’t want to say if you’re not rea-”

“I love you too, Clary.”

Clary moved over as Jace sat down next to her. “You do?”

“How could I not? Do you remember back in March? When I wrecked our kitchen by putting washing up liquid in the washing machine?”

Clary nodded and tried not to laugh. “Everyone was so mad.”

Jace smiled and ran a lock of her red hair through his fingers. “Well that was the morning after you asked me to be your boyfriend and I was so happy, I was dancing around the kitchen-” Clary smiled. “-Well you know I found Alec’s jeans with the paint on them? I thought I would be mad at him for causing me problems, I mean I literally made bubbles flow out of the kitchen door, in order to hide his secret, and I got grounded for two months for it. Arguably it wasn’t the best decision I ever made but while I was grounded, I used to wait for Max to fall asleep, so I could sneak out to see you, and I finally got it, why I couldn't stay away, why Alec and Magnus do stupid things without thinking, sometimes. People do crazy things when they care about someone and I couldn’t fault Alec in any way for doing crazy things… because he’s in love… like I am.”

Clary pouted her bottom lip slightly and put her hand against Jace’s face. “Does it worry you that we’re so young? That this isn’t just us at playing adults? I admit that I was worried at first, but I’ve seen other couples in school and it’s not the same for us, Jace. I know it’s not.”

Jace put his hand over Clary’s. “I feel the same way. There’s something about you Clary, something about us. It’s like when I’m with you, there’s no feeling like it. I cant think straight unless I’m with you and I know that you’re okay. I would destroy planets and fight angels to keep you safe.”

Clary sat back against his pillow as her heart raced slightly. They had had only very chaste kisses so far, so this was a bit frightening to ask. Jace had said before that he wanted everything that happened, now and in the future, to be on Clary’s terms.

She smiled and looked up as she whispered softly. “Jace...? Would it be totally crazy if we made out?”

Jace moved closer to Clary, shifting his music books out of the way to make room next to her. His face lit up in a devious smile as he knelt next to her on the bed. He fitted his hand perfectly to the side of Clary’s face as she sat up and looked back at him. “You’re in control, Clary, okay?” Clary nodded as she pressed her lips gently against Jace’s. He motioned her backwards, softly, and she sat back against his pillows.

He ran his hand over the back of her head and murmured. The softness was driving him a little mad, but he needed Clary to feel safe. Jace’s eyes went wider in surprise as his hand fell to her waist. “Clary? Are you sure that you’re okay with-” Clary laughed softly as she kissed him with more pressure, her hand grazing the side of his neck. He lost his train of thought as their lips fit together in perfect sync. Jace had always thought that he had a good sense of timing and rhythm, but this was a whole different piece to play.

They broke apart and Jace attempted to get his breath back. Maybe he should start going to the gym with Alec. Something about Clary literally took his breath away. “Was that okay? I don’t want to rush things or push you into anything that you’re not comfortable with.” She sat back next to him and smiled as her sparkling eyes met his own.

“That was perfect.”

***

Jace took Clary’s hand to help her down, as he reached the bottom of the ladder. He kissed her once, softly before they separated and went downstairs. Alec and Magnus’ were in the kitchen and as they reached the hall, Jace held up his hand to stop Clary from saying anything or walking any further. They listened to the voices from the kitchen.

“I just don’t want there to be expectations-“

“We’ve both agreed to this, okay? We’ve talked about it. We're seventeen-”

“I know, but talking about it is one thing-”

Jace raised one eyebrow as he tried to figure out the conversation.

“There’s no pressure okay? If you’re ready, then I am. And besides, I said that I would be the one to run in-”

“No, it’s fine, I’m going to have to start being grown up about it. I’m going to have to do it at some point, so I need to be brave and get it over with. Let me just get the car keys-”

_I know what this is! They’re going to buy snacks for their camping trip tomorrow and are leaving me out!_

Jace burst through the kitchen door, before Clary could grab his sleeve and stop him.

“Aha! I know what’s going on here!” Alec went a shade of scarlet as Magnus shook his head slightly, trying in vain to push Jace from the room. “You’re buying sweets without me!” Alec ran his hand down his face and Magnus sighed in apparent relief, making everyone look at him.

Alec crossed his arms. “Jace, I don’t care what you say, what you throw back in my face or how much you plead or beg. Just this time, you are NOT coming with us to the shop! We are going straight there and back, I promise.” Jace looked backwards, as Clary pulled at his sleeve.

“Jace, just drop it, okay? Let it go.”

“No, I’m not letting it go! They always do these things. They go out places for food or go bowling or to the cinema and I never get taken anywhere. It’s bad enough that they’re the ones with driving licenses but I’m never included in anything and I’m sick of it!”

Alec sat down at the kitchen table. He felt bad for Jace and knew that he had deep rooted abandonment issues. He hadn’t stopped to think about how all this sneaking around with Magnus may have been affecting him. “Listen, Jace. I’m sorry that we’ve been leaving you out, okay? But one day, this is all going to make sense. Can you please just trust me until then?”

Jace sighed as Clary tried to pull him away, he apparently had still not figured out what she had. “How long is that going to be for, Alec?”

***

Two days later, Jace was ushered into the living room. Maryse and Robert were sitting on the sofa with Max and Izzy while Alec stood in front of them. His hands we’re shaking and everyone but Maryse looked up in surprise as Magnus joined him and took his hand to calm him.

“Mom, Dad, Everyone-” He let out a deep breath and Magnus nodded assurance. “Magnus and I are dating.” There was a momentary pause where Alec’s heart skipped a few beats and Jace was planning to rush in and explain to them all that this wasn’t a passing fling. The moment ended as everyone rushed forward to hug both Alec and Magnus and tell them how happy they were for them both. Jace stood back against the window for a minute, finally letting himself relax. He’d been a good Brother and now everyone knew. He smiled as Alec broke away from the others and walked over to hug him.

He patted Alec’s back with a brotherly grin and ruffled his hair. “I’m proud of you, Brother, and I’m happy for you both.”

“Thank you Jace. I know this might take a bit of getting used to but that’s okay. I’m sorry if we’ve been leaving you out but we’ve been having the best time going on dates. We’ve actually been dating for six months but we talked about it yesterday, when we went camping, and I figured that I was ready now for people to know.”

Jace was taken back for a second. He had planned all along to tell everyone that he had known since the start. He had imagined cheering and shouting as everyone laughed and Alec blushed and realised that he had known all along.  But seeing Alec so content, smiling as he walked back and hugged Magnus around waist, and as Robert playfully shook Magnus’ hand, Jace decided that he wouldn’t jump up and down in relief after all. He would congratulate them both and just be happy for them. He had set out on a mission to protect his brother until he was ready for everyone else to know, and he had achieved it. He would never be done in protecting his brother,of course, but this was something that he could let go of. This day was for Alec's attention, and Magnus'.

Alec grinned and buried his head against Magnus as he laughed. “And Jace? you definitely haven’t made it easy for us to keep it a secret, so good job!”

Jace leaned back with his arms crossed and shook his head. “I know I probably haven’t, Alec. But that’s what brothers are for.”


	17. Spectrum of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, eight people and four couples with a different story to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the original link, I have included some pictures of Magnus and Alec's pride costumes and what Clary and Jace look like now, in this chapter. The link is[ here.](https://twitter.com/Allie_Enigma/status/1136381519067516928?s=19)
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter has been a few days in the making but I have wanted to write this for a long time. I wanted to show you that while these four couples are all different, they are all special in their own way. Just because someone is different to you, does not make them any less valid. Learn to appreciate those around you for what they are and embrace your differences. You are all special in your own beautifully unique ways and it is something to be proud of.
> 
> Happy Pride <3

2 years later

“Are you sure you don’t want any more?”

Jace smiled as he put his knife and fork to the plate. There we’re only four of them at the table today and he was so stuffed that he could barely move.

“No, thank you Mrs Garroway, but I’m stuffed.”

Jocelyn laughed, and she placed a hand on Jace’s head before leaving the room. “Jocelyn, Jace.”

“Sorry, um no thank you, Jocelyn.”

Luke sat back in his chair and looked between Clary and her boyfriend. “Where does the time go? It's like yesterday that Clary was doodling on walls instead of notebooks.”

Clary laughed in embarrassment as Jace smiled sideways at her. He thought to himself at how far they’d all come. Alec and Magnus, were in university, and himself and Clary were already in their final year at school. Izzy and Simon were staying on for two more years. As if reading his mind, Luke sat forward and spoke.

“Have you decided what you’re going to be doing after school finishes?”

Jace sat forward and fiddled with the fork on his plate. He had an idea but until Maryse had agreed to let him go, he hadn’t wanted to worry anyone.

“I’ve got a few things in mind, but I don’t want to be away from Clary, so I’ll have to think about it.”

Clary nodded. “Same here. I’ve been looking at an organisation that does art projects with underprivileged kids.” Jace put his hand to his chest, feeling slightly touched. The past two and a half years that they had been dating, they had both changed so much and now looked so different, but Clary was still the same inside. Sweet and beautiful and full of light.

After helping to clear the plates, Clary and Jace sat down on the comfy sofa in the living room. The phone rang in the next room and Jonathan raced past them to pick it up. Clary smiled as she heard her brother talking excitedly on the phone.

“It’s really kind of your brother and Magnus to be taking Jonathan with them to Pride tomorrow. He hasn’t stopped talking about it all week. Luke’s going to take him to the airport in the morning and then drop them both off at your house.”

“They said that they would love to. They haven’t met Sebastian yet, but Magnus took French when he lived away so he’s actually pretty good at it.”

Clary looked over the room and kissed Jace softly. Luke thought it was hilarious to run between them with a ruler if he caught them kissing, so she tried to avoid giving him a reason to.

“What was that for?”

“No reason. Jonathan speaks French well now, so if everything works out, he’s going to move out to Paris next year. I honestly can’t see him waiting that long though.”

Jace jumped back slightly, as Luke walked through the room. “Clary? If I was going to have a job that I needed to move around for, would you come with me? I know it’s early to be making these decisions but it’s just an idea.”

“I could always be a freelance artist and sell my paintings. I don’t see why not. What job were you thinking of?”

Jace looked over at the table and whispered. He had put off having this conversation, but the time had come. “Can we talk in your room?” Clary nodded. They stayed in the room just about long enough to hear Jocelyn laugh, as Luke told Clary to leave her bedroom door open.

***

Clary sat down on her bed. “Jace, that’s a pretty big decision for a sixteen year old to make.”

Jace sat down next to her and took her hands in his own. “I know, Clary, but I’d have two years to train myself up. It’s scary but I’ve been thinking about it for ages and I’m already with the cadet group. I want to make a difference in the world Clary. I want my life to count for something.”

“Yes, but joining the army, Jace? I would be so frightened for you. But if this is something you have to do then I understand. I’m not going to be the one to stop you. There’s no rush now, anyway. Let’s just finish our exams and enjoy the summer together, okay?”

Jace leaned over to kiss her, pausing slightly so she could meet his lips with her own. He murmured against her mouth as her hands ran through his hair. “I love you so much, Clary.”

Clary moved backwards so she was lying down. Jace followed the trail of her mouth until he was leaning over the top of her and kissing her hungrily. Clary laughed. “I love you too Jace.” She gestured her head slightly as Jace pressed into her. “Jace? The door?”

He sat back slightly and tilted his head. “I don’t think anyone’s home. We could go to mine.”

***

Izzy reached over the living room sofa with her makeup bag in her hands. “You can borrow them, but don’t spill any polish on the sofa or Mom will kill you both.” Magnus took the bag carefully and set it down on the leg of the recliner. Alec was lying next to him and absentmindedly running his hands through Magnus’ hair.

Magnus laughed as he moved his head so that he could see Izzy. “Thanks so much, Izzy. You have blue polish, right?”

Izzy nodded and rolled her eyes as Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek. “I don’t see why we need hers. You have more makeup than she does.”

Magnus rubbed his nose against Alec’s, before kissing him softly. Izzy was on her way out so wished them fun and told Magnus not to mess up her eyeliner.

“Yes, but not the right shade. Put your hands out flat.” Alec held his hands out. They both turned their heads as they heard the front door swing open and then shut again. Magnus wrapped one arm over Alec’s shoulder as he opened the pink bottle and tried not to laugh at the sound of Jace and Clary giggling and kissing as they ran up the stairs. They lay together in silence for a few minutes, as Magnus carried on painting Alec’s nails.

“Well, Alexander, It appears that Clary’s parents are home then.”

“It appears so. I bet that we weren’t that obvious when we started dating.”

Magnus kissed the side of Alec’s head. “Probably not, but it did help that my Dad is hardly ever home. There, what do you think of the colour? All set for tomorrow.”

Alec held out his hands and admired his pink, purple and blue nails. “I love it! Let me do yours now.”

Magnus looked up as Alec took the bottle and traced his thumb nail with pink paint. “Dear Lord, Alexander. They’re like animals. This is the first time that we’ve really had together in the last two weeks and we’re still not as bad as they are. Stupid friends making us stay out all night after the ball and then we had to travel back here with Izzy.”

Alec remained silent for a few minutes and tried to ignore the laughing from two floors up. “They probably don’t know that we came back from uni for the weekend. They must have run into Izzy on the way out. Mom and Dad are out shopping, with Max so….”

Magnus held up his hand and admired his rainbow coloured nails. “How are you so good at this?!”

Alec smiled as he placed the lid back on the light blue bottle. “It’s embarrassing but I wanted to do a good job. Mom and Izzy heard about the idea last week and said that I could practise on them. We are going to have so much fun tomorrow!”

***

The following morning, Clary had gone home. Maryse didn’t really let Simon or Clary stay over unless Simon stayed In Jace’s room or Clary stayed in Izzy’s, so Clary had left the previous evening. She probably didn't know half of what went on in her house sometimes.

Jace looked out the loft window. Jonathan and Sebastian were walking up to the house. As he opened the front door, Jonathan rushed forward to hug him and jumped up and down, clapping in excitement. He invited them in and they stood at the bottom of the stairs. “Where are Alec and Magnus?! I wanna get going! Ooooh we’re going to have so much fun!”

Jace laughed as he noticed Sebastian watching from the door. “They’ll be down in a minute. Have you seen Clary?”

Jonathan ruffled Jace’s hair. “See, Seb? C’est le Jace dont tu as entendu parlé.”

Sebastian laughed as he walked forward and spoke in a British accent. Jace didn’t have a clue what Jonathan had just said but was surprised when Sebastian spoke in English. “Yes, I understand.”

Jace laughed to himself. Clary had said that Jonathan used to live in England, where he had picked up his accent, but he had lived in Paris nearly as long now and definitely didn’t sound French. Jonathan stood up straighter and Jace recoiled a bit. Jonathan was the same age as Alec, but something about him being Clary’s older brother made Jace always feel like he was doing something wrong.

Jace looked up as he heard footsteps. Alec and Magnus grinned from the top step with flags tied around their shoulders. Their cheeks were painted, and Magnus had coloured the tips of both of their hair.

Sebastian smiled up at them and spoke as he waved. Jonathan jumped up and down excitedly, poking his boyfriend in the ribs.

“C’est enchanté de vous rencontrer tous.”

Alec laughed as he came downstairs. Magnus followed behind. “It’s nice to meet you too!”

Alec tilted his head as he smiled. He’d always wanted to learn another language. Maybe Magnus would teach him one day. “Do you mind me asking how you guys understand each other if you speak different languages?”

“Je lui apprends à parler français. Il m’enseigne à parler anglais.”

Magnus joined Alec at the bottom of the stairs. “He said that Jonathan is teaching him English and he is teaching Jonathan French. Et c’est enchanté de vous rencontrer, Sebastian.”

Alec melted a little at hearing Magnus speaking French. Jonathan explained that they both spoke decent French and English, even though they were still both learning, so communicating wasn’t a problem. Sometimes Sebastian just preferred to speak in French because it was what he’d grown up with. Jace ushered them to the door. He was going out himself, tonight, but he still didn’t have a clue what to wear. “You guys better get going. Behave yourselves!”

***

“What do you think of this one?”

Izzy looked up as Clary came back into the room, this time wearing a black dress.

“I like that one, but I think I prefer the green one. It goes with your hair colour better.”

Clary threw open the wardrobe and sighed as she pulled the hangers from one side to the other. “We literally went to the store to buy Magnus face paints, what yesterday? Why didn’t I just buy a new dress while we were out?!”

Izzy opened the draw at the bottom of the wardrobe and went down on her knees in front of it.

“What about a top and skirt instead of a dress? Or you could borrow one of mine?” Clary shook her head.

“No, I want to wear one of mine and it’s too formal to wear a top. What did you wear when you and Simon went out?”

Izzy sat back on the floor. “Well our first date we went out for food, so I wore my red dress. For the second, we only went to the movies, so I just wore skinny trousers and a shirt, but a charity dinner is obviously more formal than that. I think you need to wear the dress that you had for your birthday…”

Clary opened the other door and pulled out a hanger with a cover over it.

“Are you sure? It’s not too much?”

Izzy smiled as she walked behind Clary and watched as she held the dress up in the mirror. “It’s beautiful, Clary. Jace is going to love it.”

***

Jace ran to the front door with a tie in his hand. Nearly choking Simon as he pulled him in by his shirt and shut the door.

“What’s with the distress call?! I was in the middle of a game!”

Jace pushed Simon towards the bottom of the stairs. “We can play video games later! I’ve got this charity thing that I need to dress nicely for and loads of important sponsors are going to be there, so you need to help me decide what to wear. It’s not until late this evening but I figured you could help. I mean your style is not exactly par with mine, but you try your best with what you have.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “I didn’t come here to be insulted! Where’s Izzy? Or Alec? I’m not usually your first choice.”

“Okay, okay! Sorry! Alec is out with Magnus, Jonathan and Sebastian. Izzy is helping Clary decide what to wear because she’s coming with me.”

Simon’s face lit up with a smile as they walked up the stairs. He turned around to face Jace. “Hang on a second…Is THE Jace Lightwood going to a ball?” Jace rolled his eyes.

“It is not a ball,  it is a charity dance! There’s a big difference!”

*** 

“Are you sure that this is the right way?”

Jonathan read off his phone, from the back seat. “Take this left here and go to the end of the road.”

Alec turned the steering wheel. His neck was aching, and they had been on the road for ages. “Magnus, will you stop adjusting the mirror to look at your reflection?! I need that, so we don’t, you know… burn in a fiery explosion!”

Magnus set the mirror back towards Alec and moved downwards in the seat, so his knees were against the dashboard. “I’m hungryyy. Is there a service station nearby?”

Alec sighed as he took the next turn. “Don’t make me turn this car around! I remember the last time that we had a long drive and you talked about doughnuts the whole way. There’s a plastic bag with pretzels in the glove box.”

Magnus pulled the catch in front of him, as Jonathan popped up behind him. Sebastian was quiet in the back seat, happy to just be watching the scenery. Jonathan put his head between the two front seats and squealed with his hands on either side of his face. “OHMYGOSH! That’s sooo cute! You pack Magnus car snacks!”

Magnus inched forward and pulled the bag with him. He was known for his lack of enthusiasm with sharing food.

Alec smiled as Magnus threw pretzels into his mouth. “Yes, but don’t tell Jace or Izzy, or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

They drove along for several more minutes before Sebastian realised that they’d missed a turning.

Alec swore as he turned the steering wheel. It was already early afternoon and he didn’t want to be tired for the rest of the day. “Magnus, sweetie, you’re going to have to take over in a bit, if we don't get there soon...”

Magnus nodded as he turned the radio down slightly. “Why don’t we play a car game?”

Jonathan clapped his hands with enthusiasm. “What did you have in mind?”

“Magnus, no-”

They all turned to look at Alec as Magnus spoke. “Come on, it’ll be fun, Alexander. It can’t be worse than when we played it with Jace and Izzy.”

Sebastian sat forward. “What’s the game?”

Magnus turned to face him. “It’s something that Jace came up with when we were stuck inside during a storm last year and Alec’s parents were over his Aunts. It's not exactly a game per se but everyone randomly asks questions, and everyone has to answer. Whatever is said is not mentioned outside of those who are playing. I think it was Jace’s way of ‘digging up dirt’ so to speak, but it passes the time and is good for helping people get to know one another. Although arguably it would be more fun with alcohol.”

After thinking for a moment, Jonathan started them off with a tame question. “What’s your favourite time of year and why?”

Each of the young men answered in turn. Jonathan and Sebastian agreed on Christmas, Magnus’ favourite was autumn before it got too cold and Alec’s was the start of summer break.

The questions that followed ranged from favourite foods to first kisses and eventually, Alec’s turn came around again.

Alec looked in the mirror, to the back seats. “Okay, you don’t have to answer by any means but considering we are going to a Pride event, I was wondering if you guys would mind telling me what you identify as?”

Sebastian sat forward. “What we identify as?”

“Ye, like-“ He glanced at Magnus and he nodded. “-well I’m gay and Magnus is bisexual so what about you guys? You don’t have to say if you don’t want to-” Sebastian smiled back at them.

“No, it’s okay. I just like Jonathan, nothing else. I don’t know what that makes me, but I was hoping today might help me find out.”

Jonathan pouted slightly, in affection. “I’ve always said that I don’t want to label myself, I don’t want to be defined by something. It’s okay for others to have labels because that’s right for them but I’m happy being with Sebastian. I’m happy as I am.”

Alec smiled in the mirror. “That’s great guys. Look! We’re nearly there!”

They all looked up as Alec turned the corner. There were rainbow banners all along the sign posts and there was a field with an open gate where loads of other cars were either already parked at or were being directed around. The actual event was in the town, a little further away.

Jonathan jumped up and down in his seat. He hugged Sebastian and squished his face against his own. “I’m so excited!!”

***

There was a knock on Izzy’s door.

“Hey. Is it okay if I come in? Jace knows what he’s wearing now, and he didn’t choose what I picked out anyway.”

Izzy looked up and tried to put a smile on her face. Everyone else was out and having fun and she had to revise for her chemistry and biology exams which were next week. She moved a few of her books to her dressing table and gestured for Simon to sit.

“What’s the matter, Izzy?”

She closed her textbook but kept her thumb between the page. “It’s these stupid exams. I want to be out and having fun like everyone else, but I also want to do well in school or I won’t get into uni to do pathology. I can’t for the life of me remember these facts out of the book.”

Simon took the book from her and looked at the page. “Well I’m doing my diploma in music and creative media so I’m probably not the most qualified to help but why don’t we revise together, tonight? I can bring snacks over. I have pieces of card and I can show you how to make flashcards. We could make a game of it.”

Izzy smiled up at Simon’s enthusiasm. They’d only been on two dates and usually she would have said no to evening company, but Simon’s boyish smile and sweet nature made her want to spend all the time with him that she could get.

She sat next to him and hesitated before putting her arms over his shoulders to hug him. “I would love that.”

***

“This is fantastic!!”

Jonathan and Sebastian turned around. They had been watching the floats go by and their hands were linked as they smiled at each other. Alec ran towards them, laughing as Magnus piggybacked around his shoulders. Magnus’ rainbow flag was over his back and tied around Alec’s neck, so it was wrapped around them both.

Alec laughed. “I’ve never seen so many rainbow flags in my life! This is amazing! We have to do this every year!!”

Magnus untied the flag and jumped down, wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist as Alec put his arm over Magnus’ shoulder. “I’m starving. Do you guys want to go get something to eat? There’s a food van around the corner or I know where there’s a pizza restaurant.

A short while later, all four of them were sat on a wall, a little further away and eating burgers as they listened to one of the bands.

Sebastian grinned as he took a bite and waved his burger in the air. “This is fantastic! We don’t eat a lot of fast food where I’m from.”

Jonathan turned to him. “I could show you how to make them someday, if you wanted to.” Sebastian hugged him from the side.

Magnus brushed his hands and stood up. It was late in the afternoon now and it wasn’t as warm as earlier. Alec had a red plaid top on, over his white shirt, so he took off his jacket and put it over Magnus’ shoulders. “We will have to start heading back soon, so is there anything you really wanted to do?”

Jonathan jumped up and pointed. “Sebastian! Ils ont des écharpes arc-en-ciel! Laisse-moi te traiter!” He grabbed Sebastian’s hand and they ran off towards one of the stalls. Magnus translated for Alec.

“He said that they have rainbow scarves and he wants to buy Sebastian one.” Alec nodded as he took a sip from his drink. He turned to look at Magnus and tapped his fingers against the can. “And what about you? Is there anything you want?”

Magnus moved closer, grazing his lip across Alec’s ear as he whispered with a husky voice.

“You.”

***

“I never thought that I’d see the day.”

Jace smoothed down his top and looked up at Simon. It was starting to get dark and they were both stood on Clary’s doorstep. Simon was there because Izzy had gone back over Clary’s and he was walking back with her, so they could revise. He had a carrier bag with crisps and chocolate in it.

“…What?”

“You, you idiot! Standing on a girl’s doorstep. Looking nice and holding a bunch of flowers!”

Jace turned to him as the front door opened. “What are you saying? That I don’t always look- WOW!

Clary smiled sweetly as she opened the door. Izzy had curled her hair and she was wearing a dark blue dress that reached her knees.

Jace stuttered. “Clary… you look so beautiful.” Izzy came up behind her. She placed a hand on her shoulder as she walked past, joining Simon. “We’ll see you guys tonight, okay? We’re going to ours to revise.”

Simon spoke as they made their way down Clary’s path.

“You did a great Job with her Izzy. She looks amazing, if I may say so. Growing up with her, I never thought I’d see her in anything but paint covered shirts.”

“You didn’t do a bad job with Jace. I know he wouldn’t admit it, but you did a great job helping him get ready. And besides? It was easy for me. Look what I had to work with. She’s gorgeous.”

Simon held out his hand and Izzy took it. They’d never held hands before and Izzy surprised herself with the softness of it. “So are you, Iz.”

***

Sebastian whispered in Jonathan’s ear. They had looked around some of the stalls, not far from where they had been sitting before.

“Je ris. Je suis Français mais tes amis me font rougir.”

“What do you mean ‘making you blush’? Where are they?” Sebastian turned Jonathan’s shoulder and directed his eyes to the right, where there was a gap between two of the shops. Alec had lifted Magnus up against the wall and Magnus’ legs we’re wrapped around his waist. They we’re kissing messily, apparently oblivious or no longer caring that they were in the middle of a town. The band had started playing soft music and it drifted all through the square.

“Do you think we should tell them that you need to go back to the airport soon?”

Sebastian took Jonathan’s hand and twirled him around. “Let them be for a moment. Dance with me?”

Jonathan set down his bag and moved towards Sebastian. There was no longer anyone in the square but each other. Sebastian linked his hands around Jonathan’s neck, as Jonathan placed his hands on Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian brushed Jonathan’s nose with his own, as they swayed to the music. “Alec told me something earlier. I asked him why he had a knotted circle of grass that hung by a chain, on his neck. He told me that when they went camping when they were sixteen, Magnus gave it to him as a promise that they would marry when they were older.”

Jonathan licked his lips and nodded as he touched his forehead to Sebastians'. “I asked Clary about it once. They were so sure even then that they belonged together. Nothing has changed between them.”

Sebastian looked up into Jonathan’s eyes. “I feel the same about you. Tu me manques tellement quand tu es parti. Promettre de venir à Paris plus souvent.”

“You don’t know how hard it is to be away from you, Sebastian. Seeing all these happy couples around us when I know that you have to go back to Paris at the end of tonight and I can’t spend it by your side. And there are so many things that I want to say to you. Things I planned on saying to you today, but I am frightened of saying them if you have to go back. Are you sure you can't stay longer?”

Sebastian stepped back. “I know what you wanted to say Jonathan. I am sorry, but I overheard you speaking with Clary when she saw you this morning. I had already planned it and now that I know, it can be you that is surprised.”

Jonathan stepped back as his heart raced. “What’s happening? What’s going on?”

***

Magnus murmured against Alec’s mouth,  as he felt his back dig into the wall. “Alexander? I really appreciate the enthusiasm and I’m not complaining but I think we have to stop it here.”

Alec set him down and kissed him slowly as his hands rested on either side of Magnus’ face. Magnus’ hands clutched at the back of Alec’s jacket. They broke apart and Magnus touched his hand to his lip. “I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

“We both did. It’s okay, Alexander.” He winked as he took Alec’s hand and guided him back towards the square. A few people had gathered nearby and one or two whispered with what sounded like unapproving comments. Magnus knew that there would always be people who didn’t approve of him and his actions, but he didn’t care. Today was a day to show Alexander how incredible he was and how proud he was to show Alec off as his boyfriend. Magnus spoke loudly, and the two people rushed on as Alec blushed and covered his hands with his face.

“We’re going back to uni tomorrow morning and then I can have you all to myself, Alexander!”

Alec laughed “Magnus! SHH! You can’t shout things like that!”

“Why not? They probably alre- What’s going on over there?”

They walked hand in hand, towards where a crowd had gathered. Alec was taller and could see over the majority of the people there. He pulled Magnus through the crowd, as he spoke to him. “Magnus! You’re going to want to have a look at this!”

***

“That’s an easy one! B Cells are a type of lymphocyte that develops in the bone marrow and later produces antibodies.”

“See! You can do this, Isabelle! You just need to have a little faith in yourself. You are going to rock this exam!”

Izzy grinned as she popped a cube of chocolate into her mouth. She had suggested that they play a game in which one of them had to kiss the other if they got a question wrong. Simon had been nervous about it at first but had agreed.  She didn’t know where the idea had come from, they hadn’t kissed before, but neither of them had got a question wrong yet. “I wouldn’t be able to do this without you though. This is fun! The flash cards are definitely helping.“

Simon sat back against the wall and stuck his hand in the bag of chips.

“Maybe, but you were smart enough to do it anyway. It’s all about confidence. Think about when this is all over and we have the summer to do whatever we want. That’s when the fun begins.”

Izzy smiled. “Okay, your turn! What instrument means 'small' in Italian, and is a half-size flute?”

Simon smiled in frustration. “That is a …Piccolo!”

Simon flipped his set of cards in his hand. “Those were the last one’s we hadn’t done yet.”

Izzy looked through her set of cards. “I guess so. Good job. What do you wanna do now? We can just talk, I guess.”

She moved across her pillows, so she was closer to the wall and patted next to her for Simon to join her. He wrung his hands slightly before putting his feet up next to her. He smiled to himself as Izzy rested her head against his shoulder.

***

“There’s so many people here!”

Jace smiled as he handed Clary a drink and took the seat next to her. The older guys had been teasing him all evening, but it had died down a bit now.

“The cadets don’t do things by halves.” He pointed over to the corner of the room. “Those guys over there are looking out for anyone that might eventually be recruitment material.”

Clary turned her head and placed a hand against Jace’s face. “You’re serious about this, aren’t you?” Jace nodded.

“I wanted to check with you first. Obviously, it won’t be for two years but I really want to do it. I want to make people proud.”

Clary kissed him softly, ignoring the jeers that were thrown out by Jace’s friends. “You already make everyone proud Jace. But I understand. I’ll be with you through it all, okay? Let’s go talk to them.”

Jace led Clary over to where the group of leaders had gathered. Nearly all of them were ex-soldiers and were slightly intimidating. Jace put the back of his hand against his head and saluted to the leader of his group.

“Sir!”

He saluted back before his face softened slightly. “Stand down, Mr Lightwood. I’ve just been speaking to my colleague here about you. We have some forms to give you. If you decide that you would like to train for recruitment when you are eighteen, then we would support you with that choice and help with your training.”

Jace took the forms from his hands. They apparently didn’t wait around.

“Thank you, Sir.”

The leader gestured to behind him, where Clary was hiding shyly. She was holding onto Jace’s hand and smiled sweetly as she glanced out from behind him.

“And who is this, Mr Lightwood?”

Jace grinned as Clary came out from behind him. “This is my girlfriend, Sir. Clary Morgernstern Garroway.”

The leader smiled and shook her hand, gently. “Well it’s nice to meet you, Miss Garroway.”

Clary held up her chin with more confidence. “It’s nice to meet you, Sir. My father was a soldier and gave his life for this country. Thank you for your service.”

“And we thank your father for his brave and noble sacrifice. You must be very proud. And you must also be incredibly proud of young Mr. Lightwood here. He's a shining example of the young men we are looking for.”

Clary smiled as she held onto Jace’s hands. These would be a difficult few years, if he chose to go ahead with this and then the future would be even more uncertain for them both. She knew one thing though, she would be by his side for all of it.

“I am, Sir. I am incredibly proud of him.”

***

Magnus put his hand over his mouth and grinned as him and Alec reached the front of the crowd. They pushed through and Magnus could finally see what the fuss was about.

They listened as the crowd watched on silently.

“Jonathan, Je t’aime de tout mon coeur. I knew from the second that I received your first letter that you were something special. Being your friend for five years and then your boyfriend for three has made me realise that I don’t want to ever be apart from you. I heard you speaking with Clary about maybe getting a ring and proposing to me, but I wanted to propose to you! I wanted to you to be surprised, Jonathan, so here it is.”

He opened the box in his hand. Inside was a black wedding band with three tiny stones set into it. A stone for each year that Jonathan and himself had been dating.

Sebastian went down on one knee.

“Cheri? Veux tu m'épouser?”

The crowd gasped in awe at the two young men. Jonathan stood still, and Sebastian looked up in concern when he took a moment to speak.

“I did get you a ring.”

Sebastian looked up. “…What?”

Jonathan crouched down opposite Sebastian and the crowd around them screamed in delight. He pulled his hand from his pocket and uncurled it to show a simple, silver band with etching inside.

‘Mon seul’

\- My only

Jonathan tried not to sob as he got out what he needed to say. “Sebastian. I never knew that I could have someone in my life that was as incredible as you. Every first moment for us has proven what I already know but that first time I went to see you in Paris and you came along and joked, asking if you could share my table, I knew then that I would never be without you again. I am asking you too, to prove how much you mean to me. Will you Marry me?”

The crowd around them shouted and clapped as they both nodded and slid the rings onto each other’s finger in turn. They kissed, and Alec and Magnus fought through the crowd to congratulate them.

Alec smiled sadly as Magnus hugged them both. “What are you guys going to do about the airport?”

Sebastian hugged Jonathan tightly. “Today is a happy day. I will have to return to Paris tonight, but we will sort something out.”

Jonathan was silent for a moment and then spoke with tears in his eyes. “I don’t care for how long it is, Sebastian. I don’t want you to go.”

***

Simon stood on Izzy’s doorstep. Her hands were between his and she smiled as Simon said goodbye for the night.

“Thank you for everything, Simon. Today was really nice and I couldn’t have got through it without you. I can’t wait for the next two years of school with you.”

Simon smiled shyly. “You did great today. Every question just…” He gestured with his hand and puffed out his cheeks. “…awesome.”

Simon looked at his watch. “I guess I have to get home. Your brothers will be back before long so…” He started off down the path, shutting the gate behind him with a bump. The road was empty without the usual cars. Maryse and Robert had gone out of town, so this had been the first day that Izzy had ever been on her own without an adult around. He knew she wouldn’t admit it but be suspected that today had probably been more about revising. She had just wanted company. Simon set off home, his house was just behind Clary’s, but it wouldn’t take long to get there. It was really dark now and he didn’t want to be out on the street for long.

_I should’ve kissed her._

Izzy waved to Simon and shut the door as he disappeared. She looked back into the empty house. It was peaceful, and she was enjoying just having time with her own thoughts. The others would be back before long anyway but there was no harm in putting a movie on.

She sat down on the sofa and switched on the TV. She didn’t know what had been left in the video player so was surprised when Star Wars III came on. It was Simon’s favourite movie from what he had said once. Max must have borrowed it and forgotten to take it out. She pressed the button on the DVD player and ejected the CD. Usually she would have thought nothing of it, she could have given it back to him in the morning. But for some reason, she already missed Simon and wanted to see him again. She walked to the front door and put her hand down on the handle.

_I should’ve kissed him._

_***_

Alec smiled sadly as they pulled into the parking space. “We’ll stay here. It was lovely to meet you, Sebastian.”

They all got out of the car and Sebastian waved. “Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer tous. Au revoir les amis! Garçon avec des yeux amicaux et l’autre avec de jolis pommettes.”

Two of them set off towards the main doors, Jonathan carrying Sebastian’s bag with him.

Alec turned to Magnus as he leaned against the car. “What did he say?”

“He said it was a pleasure to meet us.”

Alec turned to face him. “Come on. He said more than that.” Magnus put his hand in Alec’s back pocket and leaned against him. He whispered quietly in Alec's ear. “Je te le dirai plus tard" - I’ll tell you later. " Jonathan said that Luke would pick him up after, so let’s go home. We can crash at mine, if you want.”

Alec turned to him, bringing his mouth just close enough but not close enough for Magnus to kiss him. "You have no idea how good that sounds."

***

A while later, Jonathan and Sebastian reached the point where they would have to separate. They clung to one another and counted down the minutes until Sebastian really had to go. Sebastian spoke to himself as he ran his hands against Jonathan’s face, taking in every inch. “N’a-t-il pas les plus beaux cheveux? C’est comme une lumière dorée.”

\- Doesn’t he have the most beautiful red hair? It’s like a golden light.

Jonathan spoke under his breath. “Mon cœur souffre que nous devons être séparés comme ça. C’est comme si vous me quittiez et que vous preniez la moitié de mon coeur. Je souhaite que vous puissiez rester plus longtemps. Je demanderais à passer chaque nuit à vos côtés, si je le pouvais.”

 - My heart suffers that we must be separated like this. It's like you're leaving and you're taking half my heart. I wish you could stay longer. I would ask to spend every night by your side, if I could.

Sebastian placed his hand on the side of Jonathan’s face, his ring catching the light. “It won’t be long until we can spend every night together." He turned away and grabbed his bag as he spoke. He didn't want to look back and see the hurt on Jonathan's face. "Je t’aime de tout mon coeur, belle. Jusqu’à ce que nous soyons ensemble à nouveau...”

\- I love you with all my heart, beautiful. Until we are together again...

Jonathan caught hold of Sebastian's arm. “Sebastian? …There's something I have to tell you. It's crazy and insane and my mother would kill me but... In my bag, I’ve got my passport." Sebastian allowed himself to look into Jonathan's eyes. Beautiful and blue like the sky. Full of hope instead of tears. "Sebastian? Do you know how much a last minute ticket to Paris costs?”

***

Izzy threw on her flip flops and swung the front door open. She raced out in a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, around the corner to near to where Clary lived. As she turned the corner, she ran flat into Simon who was running back in the other direction.

She panted. “Simon! I had to talk to you again!”

He grinned as he got his breath back. Izzy was already in is arms. “I know. I had to see you again Iz. There was something I wanted to-“

His speech was interrupted as Izzy’s mouth collided with his own.

She laughed against Simon's mouth, as he kissed her under the streetlight. “Is this what you wanted?”

Simon smiled back as the broke apart. “This is everything that I’ve ever wanted.”

***

Alec pulled up in the car and turned the engine off. He looked over to the passenger seat, where Magnus was falling asleep. Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair and kissed his forehead gently. “I can’t wait to call you my husband.”

He got out of the car and looked as Izzy shot out of the front door and down the street without noticing him. He didn’t know why. He walked around to the other side of the car and pulled the door open. He undid the seatbelt and put one arm behind Magnus’ back and another under his knees. He reached further into the car and whispered quietly as he lifted him. “Come on, sleepy.”

Alec kissed him softly and Magnus murmured as his eyes fluttered open and shut.

“What’s happening? Where are we?”

Alec spoke softly as he carried him into the house. “We’re home, Magnus.”

Magnus leaned into him, letting Alec take his weight. He put his arms around Alec's neck and muttered as he gave into the quiet thud of Alec's heartbeat. He let the events of the day wash over him and spoke slowly as he finally fell asleep in Alec's arms. “Wherever we go, I’m always home when I’m with you, Alexander.”

***

Clary stood on her doorstep as she heard her mother shouting to Luke. She smiled across the road. Izzy and Simon were kissing softly under the lamppost and she heard a car door open from up the street.

“Is she going to be okay? Your Mom?”

She turned to Jace and pulled the front door shut. “She will be. I knew it would happen anyway. Jonathan wants to see the world and he wants nothing more than to see it by Sebastian’s side. I knew he would have put his passport in when he packed this morning. I’m really happy for them both.” She put her hands behind Jace’s head. “He’s where he should be.”

Jace placed both hands on Clary’s waist. “Tonight was amazing. Everyone there loved you, Clary. But I mean how could they not?”

She smiled as she rested her head against Jace’s shoulder, letting the silence wash over her. “I love you so much, Jace.”

“I love you too, Clary. I just want you to know that you are everything to me. You changed the course of my life and that I hope you know how special you are. I will never stop telling you how amazing and special you are."

She ran her hands through Jace’s hair. He yawned, and Clary smiled back at him. “It’s getting late. There’s something that I want you to know too. For everything we will go through in the future, Jace. It will be my honour to spend it by your side. There won’t be a day when I’m away from you and both of us know that. Whatever happens or wherever you go, I will be with you, Jace. Every step of the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️ if you liked this chapter then please show your support by leaving a comment on here or on twitter. My handle is the same as on here if you want to tag me or the hashtag is #FWIfic 💖➰
> 
> Remember to be nice to each other ❤️


	18. Sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year remains until Jace has to leave for the army. Everyone is worried about what it will mean for the family, but none as much as Izzy. Jace realises that while he might not always be able to be there for his sister, he knows someone who can be.

“You ready?”

  
Izzy looked up sadly at her brother but tried an attempt at a fake a smile for him. He’d been so invested in his training for the last year and the time towards him leaving was forever coming closer. She couldn’t help feeling a little left behind, still living with her parents. Max was always there, of course, but he was only nine. Alec and Magnus had just finished their third year of uni, both had jobs and had bought an apartment together, so as soon as Jace left for bootcamp, it would just be her and Max left.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

She swung her leg over her bike, as Jace adjusted the straps on his bag. He’d been training by learning to run while carrying weight on his back. She often went out with him, down the cycle track and through the woods behind their house. There were about thirty different routes to take but Simon had come up with the idea of him and Clary marking different directions with flags, for Jace and Izzy to follow until they found them.

Izzy rode ahead and Jace followed behind. She had to make an effort to make sure that she stayed in front of him.

She panted, and her legs ached as she pedalled. She had no idea how Jace did this every day. “Remember to pace yourself. Simon said that this is the longest route yet.”

“Yes, but I trust Simon to exaggerate. He’ll probably still be putting flags up now and we’ll catch up to him.”

“That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.” Izzy pulled over to the side. “Jace- I can’t. Keep going and I’ll catch up.”

Jace raced on ahead. His trainers hit the ground as he set off down the left side of one of the paths. There was a fork in the track, marked by a red flag and he shot past it. There was another in the distance. He let the feel of the cool air run against his face and through his hair. His legs had more resilience than they once had. He thought back to the days when he had started training and he could never walk the day after.

Running with weight was more restrictive but it was necessary for the selection process. For men ages 17 to 21, passing selection meant being able to perform at least 35 push-ups and 47 sit-ups in two minutes, as well as running two miles in no more than 16 minutes and 36 seconds. The numbers were burned into his memory, shouting out to him every time he ran. He would also need to be able to carry two, 20 kilo jerry cans for 150 metres. If he could get his running times down, now, with the added weight, then it would put him at a huge advantage by the time he enlisted.

He ran past the second flag which was leading up a slope and between the trees. He suspected Simon probably held a grudge against him from all the years of teasing him and Izzy, so he had probably chosen one of the most difficult paths for him to follow. Jace been speaking lately with some of the other cadets who had told him that every time he doubted himself, or his feet hurt, or he didn’t want to get up, to remind himself of what he was doing this for. While it would be an honour to fight for his country, he didn’t use it as his motivation to be better, as the others did, he didn’t need it. His motivation came in the form of a beautiful, redheaded girl who was waiting for him to return at the end of it all.

He counted five more flags as he ran past them. Eventually he found his bearings and realised where he was, he just hadn’t been this way before. There was a crop of trees at the end of the path, one of which had a well-constructed tree fort. Simon popped his head out, as Jace reached the bottom of the tree.

“Good job but that took you a whole minute longer than yesterday!”

Jace panted. “Yesterday… I wasn’t running with 15 kilos on my back, you asshole! Do you want to try it?”

Simon held up his hands in surrender, as Clary and himself scaled down the ladder and back to ground level. Simon watched, silently. Jace’s face lit up as Clary rushed over to help him take his bag off his back. “Where’s Isabelle?”

Jace smiled as he took Clary’s face in his hands. He kissed her once, softly and he answered as Simon rolled his eyes. “She’ll be here in a minute.”

Simon looked up at the fort. Izzy’s bike could be heard in the distance. “I’m still surprised that you spotted our fort so quickly, it’s pretty well hidden. You know, considering you haven’t been here before.”

Clary grinned from in between Jace’s hands, as Jace rubbed his nose against her own. “Jace has been here, Simon.”

Jace muttered under his breath before kissing her again, ignoring the fact that Simon was right there. “Mmm, many, many times, actually.”

Simon raised one eyebrow in confusion, before piecing it together. “You have…? Oh, for the love of-!“

Izzy reached the rest of the group. Simon was jumping up and down and raving about a ruined childhood for some reason. “Mom just called. She said that her and Dad have got the barbecue going, so we need to head back. Clary’s parents are coming too.”

Jace slung his bag over his shoulder and took Clary’s hand in the other. The others followed behind, as they made their way back to the house. Izzy sighed to herself. She was immensely proud of her brother, but every achievement for Jace meant he was one step closer to leaving.

***

Robert turned one of the coals over.

“Is this going to be enough, Maryse?” I lose count of how many official and unofficial children we have.” Maryse walked over and counted on her hand. Max was jumping up and down on the trampoline.

“Our four…Magnus…Clary and Simon. So, out of the kids, that’s two for each of the boys. Clary, Izzy and Max will only have one. Simon is a vegetarian, so we need a veggie one for him…that’s….” She counted on her hands as Max stopped jumping and unzipped the net.

“Plus, it’s Jace’s cheat day so he’s going to eat more than usual. I’ve seriously never seen someone eat as much as him.”

Robert counted the stack of food containers that were on the table.

“So, if Jace eats three then that’s 11 for the kids… I think we’re going to have to start a collection to feed this lot. I think I need a beer.

There was a voice from the top of the steps. “It’s okay! We’ve got it covered!”

Robert turned to see Luke, holding up a crate of bears.

“Oh, thank goodness for Luke!”

Luke made his way down. Jocelyn was behind him, carrying several dishes of food and she set them down to hug Maryse. “We just ran into Asmodeus outside, but he’s been called into work for something.”

Maryse started pouring drinks into cups. Her and Robert had carried down the large patio table, so it was now on the lawn. “That’s a shame. He said that he loves his job, but he just never seems to get any time off. Elaine and Becky are visiting Elaine’s mother, so Simon is staying at ours. It’s a bit of a mad house, I’m afraid.” Luke took a cap off one of the bottles and passed it to Robert.

“I don’t think Asmodeus is really a people person. Where are the kids, anyway?

There was shouting coming from up in the house. Robert looked up as he took a sip of his drink. “Sounds like they’ve just come in. Clary, Izzy and Simon have been helping Jace with his training, so they’ve been up the paths by the woods. I didn’t tell them that Alec and Magnus were coming home for the weekend.”

The patio door opened, and all the kids spilled out and down the steps. Izzy shouted as they all ran down shouting. “Why didn’t you tell us that Alec and Magnus were coming home!”

Robert started piling burgers into a serving dish. “Because we wanted it to be a surprise. All you kids are growing up and we don’t know how often all of us will be together like this.”

Izzy turned around. It was like being punched in the stomach.

***

Alec put his plate down, on the table.

“That was great. Oh and by the way, I saw what Max has done with my room. I don’t get why he cant stay in the attic with Jace.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “You never use it! And Mom is being petty about Simon staying over, so Max’s room is now for guests. I’m the second oldest so I think I should’ve had the room.”

Max took a sip of his drink. “You have the keyboard and you’re only going to be here for another year! Why can’t Simon just stay with Izzy? I don’t understand why Mom wont allow it..”

Jace and Alec sniggered, as Izzy scraped her chair back. They all stared as she shot into the house and Simon ran after her.

***

Simon panted as he reached the upstairs landing. Izzy’s door was slammed in front of him. He walked over and knocked the door with the back of his hand.

“Izzy, come on. Is it what Max said? We agreed that there’s no pressure for anything until we’re both ready. This is scary for me too... or Is it something I did?”

The door opened a crack and Simon waited a second before going in. Izzy was sprawled on her stomach, with the side of her face against her pillow. Simon picked up one of her throw cushions and sat down while he held it against his chest.

“Talk to me, Iz.”

She sat up and wrapped her arms around Simon’s shoulders. She remained in silence for several minutes, taking in the soft scent and the warmness of his arms around her. Simon remained quiet, understanding that sometimes Izzy just needed a hug, but as she had grown up with so many brothers, she often didn’t want to ask for it. They expressed affection in different ways and she had built up a persona of toughness in order to stand up to her brothers.

She sat back and ran her thumb over Simon’s face. “You’ve done nothing wrong, Simon. It’s just that everything is changing. My brothers are leaving, one by one, and I’m scared when I make any progress for myself because I want to keep as much the same as I can.”

Simon ran his hand over Izzy’s shoulder and down her arm. “Change can be good, Iz. I know that it’s difficult, but you’re not doing any of this on your own. I’m going to be here for you through all of it, okay?”

She kissed him softly and looked up with glassy eyes. “Maybe this is the conversation I needed to have. I know we’ve been taking things slow but perhaps this is what I finally needed to be able to relax a bit and let some things go. You've been so patient.  When you’re ready for everything else, Simon, can you promise to tell me?”

Simon smiled softly, trying not to let on about how terrifying all of this was. He didn’t want to mess things up, but only because he really cared about her. He didn’t want to wreck what was between them and Izzy knew that.

He held out his hand to her and Izzy looked on in confusion. He linked his pinky finger with hers and shook it gently.

“I promise.”

***

The evening came around quickly. Fireflies were scattered through the air like embers on the breeze. The crackle and smell of the firepit drifted through the garden.

The kids of the family were roasting marshmallows when Luke and Jocelyn decided that they should start heading home. Alec and Magnus waved as Robert and Maryse followed them upstairs. Izzy and Simon were speaking in Izzy’s room and Jace had run off to wish Clary ‘goodnight’.

Magnus was lying on one of the deck chairs, looking up at the stars when Alec scooted him over to lay next to him. Magnus muttered as Alec kissed his temple and placed his head on his shoulder.

“The future is fast approaching, Alexander.”

Alec nodded, silently. It was a phrase that they had used before. Despite the chaos that swirled around them, it was a relief in knowing that the little family everyone had built together would always be a constant. It was difficult to think about but wherever they all went or where they ended up, they would always be there for each other at least. Everyone would just be a phone call away.

“It’s a good life, Magnus.”

***

Everyone was piled onto the sofa and finishing a movie when Maryse walked by and suggested that they call it a night. Clary had gone home with Luke and Maryse, so Jace was quietly pondering life while watching his other siblings. He made a mental note of each person in the room. It was only one more year of training and then the truly hard work would begin.

He looked to Simon first. He pushed his glasses up his nose and gestured with his hands as he tried to explain part of the movie plot to Max. Max threw popcorn in the air and caught it in his mouth, smiling as Magnus tried to put his hand in the bowl. Magnus was laying side by side with Alec who was smiling sweetly as he held out his car keys to show Izzy, now with an added house key and a key ring that read ‘Home sweet home’.

Finally, he looked to Izzy. Izzy had always retained an aura of hardness due to growing up with so many brothers, but sometimes she let her guard down and showed a soft vulnerability. Jace hoped that she would be open to those she cared about, about what she was going through. She tried to hide it but Jace sometimes caught glimpses of it, in longing stares or unsaid words. He thought to himself that maybe having Simon with her for their final year would help soften the blow that would come with a quieter house. He wouldn’t dream of telling him, but Jace was starting to admire Simon a little. Jace knew that he would be the constant that Izzy would need for the uncertain future.

Maryse walked in again with pillows, clearly indicating that everyone, especially Max, should be getting ready for bed. Simon was staying over, in the guest room, so Alec and Magnus were going to take the recliner sofa as it was too late to start driving back.

Jace found himself missing Clary. They had both agreed that they were going to get their own apartment, not far away, when Jace joined the army. It was big for two 18 year olds, but Clary was doing well with selling her paintings and that combined with Jace’s salary from the army meant that it was going to be very much possible. He would probably stay on base and come home every few months. It would be difficult but those nights that he would finally be able to sleep by Clary’s side would make it all worth it.

Jace piped up from the corner. “How is this fair, Mom? Alec and Magnus get to sleep on the sofa together and Clary cant stay in my room, or Simon’s in Izzy’s? Izzy retreated into the corner a bit. Perhaps it wasn’t a conversation she had wanted to be having yet.

Maryse handed a pillow to Magnus and sighed at Jace. “Jace. I know you don’t think of it as being fair but unless you want to share with someone else then it’s the plan we are going with. Alec and Magnus are in their twenties, okay? They are adults and they live together. I know I'm stern, but I have rules in this house for a reason, okay? You’ll get your chance to spend the night with Clary when you have your own place, Okay?”

The others sniggered quietly, as Maryse left the room. They all appreciated that Maryse was probably attempting to keep either of the girls from getting pregnant, which was stupid considering they all knew that Jace snuck out to see her, nearly on a nightly basis.

Magnus raised his thumb and laughed as Jace walked behind the sofa. Alec playfully punched him in the shoulder. “Sorry, kiddo. I promise that if I knock Alec up, you’ll be the first to know.”

Jace shrugged. It didn’t matter really. One more year and he could have the freedom that he had always craved. One more year until the rest of his life could begin.

 

***

Jace sat up and checked his watch. It was quarter to midnight and he glanced over to Simon who was sleeping on the bed opposite. The attic conversion meant that the rooms could be separated with a sliding panel but sometimes, Simon and Jace left it open so they could talk until they were tired. Jace looked over and found himself surprised to see a pair of eyes staring back.

"Simon, you okay?"

Simon nodded. Nearly impossible to see in the dark. "Ye. You're going to see Clary, aren't you?" Jace walked over and pulled a hoodie over his head.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Simon nodded, slightly confused. He tapped the end of his bed, gesturing for Jace to sit but he crossed his arms and remained standing.

"I cant sleep. I'm worried about going away and I cant sleep."

Simon sighed and flicked on the light that was next to the bed. "Have you tried warm milk? Or sometimes lavender-"

Jace cut him off. "No. I don't mean like that. I cant ever get to sleep unless I'm with Clary. She doesn't know."

Simon paused and rubbed his face. "Oh. So every time that you sneak out...you guys aren't?"

"Sometimes, maybe. But the second I get to hers, I'm out like a light. I don't know why. I'm worried that it will effect me when I go away. I cant afford to be tired."

Simon sat up slightly. "I mean, I don't know much about the army but I'm sure once you start training, it should tire you out enough that you won't have to worry."

Jace rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks, Simon. Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer-"

"What is it?"

"What's happening with Isabelle? Are you guys okay? I mean you've been going out for like a year and a half and I've never known of you guys even sleeping in the same room together.

Simon swung his legs over the side. He looked up as Jace checked his watch. He always met Clary by midnight. "We're good. She's just going through a difficult time right now. We're just taking our time with everything."

"Is that what you want?"

"Jace, I am not going to talk with you about sleeping with your sister, okay? Just know that we talked earlier and we're good."

Jace sighed. "Listen, Simon. I know my sister, okay? If you want to be with her then you have to be brave. She's not going to tell you when she's ready to move things along. I think that maybe she does but she's been waiting for you to make the first move."

Simon stood up as Jace grinned at him. "She's not? I mean, she is?"

Jace pulled open the window and Simon crossed his arms to protect them from the cool breeze.

"One more thing, I want to thank you, Simon."

"What for?"

"Just for being there for her. I trust that you will look after her while I'm gone."

"It's still a year-"

"I know, I just wanted to say it. By the way, if you tell anyone that Clary helps me fall asleep then I swear-"

"Trust me, Jace. I just had a 'big brother' conversation with you. I am not going to mess Izzy around and I wont tell anyone about you and Clary."

Simon watched as Jace climbed out onto the branch that was next to the window. "Thank you, Simon. By the way, Izzy is still up. I can see her lamp is on."

Jace scaled down the tree. He just hoped that he had made a little difference. His feet reached the ground and he raced off into the night.

***

Clary moved over, as she felt movement next to her. She turned on her side to play little spoon to Jace. He kept pyjamas in the back of her wardrobe for when he came over. She smiled softly, instantly relaxing as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. She left her window on the latch now, so Jace could come and go as he wanted. She mumbled softly before turning to face him. "I was worried about you not coming. I'm sorry if this causes a problem. I just cant sleep without you here, Jace."

Jace smiled back, taking in the warmth of Clary's body, as it fit perfectly against his own. "I made a promise to you Clary. I will be with you every night before I go."

 

 


End file.
